


Eat, Knot, Love

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз Стилински - омега, непопулярный подросток и просто мелкий засранец, у которого скоро начнется течка.</p><p>Альфа Дерек Хейл очень заинтересован</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, Knot, Love

**Author's Note:**

[1.a]  
Включенный прожектор был единственным источником света в классе, полном тишины. Все, кроме учителя, молчали, но ощущение скуки и подросткового дискомфорта было почти оглушающим, особенно когда мистер Харрис всё продолжал и продолжал просвещать молодые умы своим невероятно монотонным голосом насчет половых актов и зачатия следующего поколения.

Единственным плюсом этой невероятно неловкой ситуации, по мнению Стайлза, было то, как иногда мистер Харрис становился перед доской так, что его голова оказывалась в матке.

— Как вы видите, омеги обладают этой железой, обычно неактивной. Она активизируется только определенной химической реакцией в мозгу. Это химическое состояние обычно называют «хорошее здоровье». Если омега испытывает стресс, страдает от недоедания или тому подобного, он или она не сможет перейти в состояние «течки». Поэтому у народностей, проживающих в тропиках, больше бет… Мистер Стилински, уберите чипсы со стола.

Стайлз опустил упаковку пониже, стараясь не издавать много шума, что было невозможно в полной тишины классной комнате. Нет, он не собирался их убирать, до обеденного перерыва был еще час, а чипсы на вкус были просто охренительны: соленые, со специями; почти оргазмично-хрустящие. Они были нужны ему, как воздух.

Мистер Харрис посмотрел на него смертельно тяжелым взглядом.

— Как я говорил, численность бет преобладает в регионах со стабильным климатом, — продолжал он. — В регионах с более тяжелыми условиями численность омег значительно выше. Интересный факт: после эпидемий чумы или голода происходит всплеск рождаемости омег. Стадия запаса представляет собой период, в котором омега набирает необходимый вес и количество питательных веществ для того, чтобы началась «течка». Эта стадия запаса веществ очень важна. Если омега не наберет достаточный вес, течка, как таковая, не придет, либо пройдет без необходимого количества питательных веществ, что подвергает омегу опасности, так как во время течки такие физические потребности организма, как употребление пищи и справление нужды, «отключаются» в пользу репродуктивных приоритетов.

Между слайдами Джексон поднял руку. Его лицо исказила усмешка, без сомнений, он собирался отпустить какой-то дебильный комментарий-намек на его альфа-статус. Легко говорить, что ты альфа, когда тебе пятнадцать и течки ни разу не было.

— Да, мистер Уиттмор?

— А что насчет альф? О них вы ничего не говорили.

Стайлз закатил глаза, корчась Скотту, сидевшему на другом ряду, и закидывая очередную чипсину в рот.

— Вполне себе уместный вопрос, — заметил преподаватель. Он остановился на слайде с картинкой репродуктивных органов омеги, мужских и женских, начиная объяснять. — Альфы, как и беты, способны к репродукции без нужды в течках. Они реагируют на состояние омеги, и присутствие подходящего альфы обычно вызывает начало течки у омег, но… Мистер Стилински, не заставляйте меня повторять. Альфы иногда годами могут считать себя бетами, не подозревая о своей принадлежности. Некоторые узнают о своем статусе только с появлением в их жизни половозрелой омеги.

Стайлз нахмурился, облизывая пальцы и вытирая после руку о штанину. Сразу после этого он поднял ее, желая задать вопрос. Мистер Харрис даже не пытался скрыть раздраженного вздоха.

— Да, мистер Стилински?

— Да, эм… А почему считается, что присутствие альфы запускает течку?

Мистер Харрис ответил с поднятой бровью и выражением «ты-идиот» на лице:

— Этот факт был подтвержден многочисленными исследованиями, мистер Стилински. После всех подготовительных стадий омега начинает выделять феромоны, привлекающие альф. И с появлением подходящей пары омега входит в состояние течки.

— Разве это не странно? — ответил Стайлз, крутясь на своем месте. Его джинсы утром казались такими неудобными, так что он надел спортивные мягкие штаны, но теперь они немного раздражали. Его желудок громко заурчал, но подросток не обратил на это внимания. — Говоря о многочисленных исследованиях, вы имеете в виду исследования, проведенные с альфами, верно? Они, наверное, смотрели на омег через стекло или типа того. И, скорее всего, исследователи тоже были альфами. Они, должно быть, просто присутствовали в момент начала течки и решили, что омеги так реагировали именно на них, — всё это сын шерифа произносил со скоростью пулемета, размахивая руками и пожимая плечами. — Немного эгоцентрично, не находите?

— Хорошо, что вас никто не спрашивал, мистер Стилински, — почти выплюнул мужчина с видом раздраженного родителя. — К тому же намеренная изоляция омеги во время течки считается одной из форм пыток, так что я не совсем понимаю, чего вы желаете от общества. Теперь выкиньте в урну пачку чипсов, которую я ранее сказал вам убрать.

Стайлз поднялся, сжимая пакет в руке. Он что-то буркнул себе под нос, затем опрокинул остатки чипсов себе в рот и, скомкав упаковку, выкинул ее в урну. К сожалению, преподаватель имел счастье расслышать бурчание своего ученика.

— Что ты только что сказал? — резко спросил Харрис.

В момент вдоха, буквально за несколько миллисекунд, Стайлз принял дурацкое решение громче повторить сказанное:

— Может, эти вязчики-козлы дадут омегам проводить исследования самостоятельно, — проговорил Стилински-младший. Класс шокированно затих. Казалось, даже проектор загудел тише.

— Выметайся, — приказал Харрис с красным от гнева лицом. — Ты явно не созрел для посещения этого класса. Собирай вещи и выметайся из класса.

Пусть подросток и хотел гордиться собой, все же он почувствовал укол стыда. Но не стал спорить. Он просто собрал вещи в рюкзак, закинул его на плечо, засунув руки в карманы спортивных штанов. Он вытащил одну руку, чтобы открыть дверь, но прямо перед выходом мистер Харрис снова заговорил. Его тон был сочувственно-издевательским:

— Мистер Стилински, возможно, вам следовало бы навестить медсестру. Вы выглядите так, будто набрали в весе.

В этот момент его воистину ужасающе осенило. Он ел, буквально жрал больше, чем обычно, а его джинсы теперь не налезали. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что кто-то способен обратить на этот факт внимание, тем более учитель. Но прежде чем он успел повернуть голову в сторону преподавателя, Стайлз услышал звук ударившегося о стол кулака. Даже не оборачиваясь, он понял — то был взбешенный Скотт. Этот маленький жест поддержки помог подростку набраться сил и гордо покинуть класс, не произнеся ни слова.

[1.b]  
 _  
От прикосновений Дерека кожа Стайлза начинает гореть._

_— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек немного хриплым, спокойным голосом. Его ладонь поглаживает Стайлза по бокам, талии, мягкому животу. Пальцы Дерека исследуют парня, они такие длинные и толстые. Касаются его влажного входа с такой уверенностью. — Стайлз, ответь мне._

_Он не повинуется, наоборот, прижимает руку альфы плотнее. Стайлз просто не может прекратить дрожать. От каждого прикосновения простыни к его сверхчувствительной коже хочется умереть, ему нужен этот контакт._

_— Детка, — шепчет нежно Дерек, его губы касаются покрасневшего уха. — Ты же слышишь меня._

_Стайлз скулит, но кивает._

_— Прежде чем я тебя повяжу, — продолжает альфа терпеливо и мягко, — я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Настолько, насколько способен. Я хочу, чтобы ты получил удовольствие. Ты можешь сделать это для меня?_

_Даже если бы он и хотел что-то сказать, движение пальцев Дерека просто туманило его разум, заставляло все забыть. Давление зубов парня на его шее держало на месте; тяжесть тела альфы сверху была чем-то вроде якоря, привязывающего к реальности._

_Он не кончает. Хоть и каждая частичка его тела так сверхчувствительна, что даже жар, исходящий от чужого тела, заставляет мысли плыть, а горло сжиматься._

_— Я не могу… — хнычет он. — Пожалуйста, Дерек… Не могу…_

_— Можешь, — уверяет его Дерек. Голос такой чуткий, но пальцы — нет. — Ты можешь._

_Стайлз скулит, мечется, умоляет:_

_— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…_

_Челюсть Дерека сжимается на его шее. Так **больно**  — и это идеально._

_Тело омеги содрогается и обмякает от неожиданного оргазма, и Дерек тихо вздыхает над новой меткой._

_— Хорошо, малыш. Ты такой молодец._

_Стайлз не отвечает._

_Он еле напрягает ноги, упираясь коленями в матрас, сгребая в кулаки простыню, и выпячивает свой зад, чтобы насадиться на пальцы альфы как можно глубже.  
_  
[2.a]

После демонстративного ухода из класса Стайлз не пошел к медсестре. Вместо этого он вышел во двор и направился к навесу за маленькой школьной пристройкой. За этой пристройкой старшеклассники занимались всем: от курения травы до неловких минетов. Стайлз бы не отказался от них, или от пиццы, или от капельки уединения.

Естественно, этого он не получил. Он получил Дерека Хейла.

У кирпичной стены, выглядя, как чувак из фильмов 80-х, стоял Дерек Хейл, хмурясь на весь мир и куря сигарету. Из того, что было о нем известно Стайлзу, Хейл был местной смесью плохиша из грязной фантазии каждой девчонки и заинтересованного парня. Как кто-то мог быть таким клевым, но не иметь много друзей? Стайлз предполагал, что он просто психованный социопат. Если нет, то это просто чудо или хорошо продуманная стратегия по отпугиванию людей. А может, и то и другое.

Также играло роль то, что Дерек не говорил много. Людям обычно просто нравилось смотреть на его лицо. Стайлзу, с его недавно обнаруженными предпочтениями, представляющими собой огромное «ДА» всему движущемуся и симпатичному, тоже нравилось лицо Хейла (и не только лицо). Но, как бы то ни было, единственный раз, когда они более-менее взаимодействовали, была двухнедельная практика Хейла на лабораторных по химии. Мистер Харрис, кажется, любил Дерека за то, что тот никогда и ничего не спрашивал.

Несмотря на все это, Стайлз жаждал того, чтоб старший парень его заметил.

— Эй, могу я одолжить сигарету? — спросил Стайлз, прислонившись к стене в манере, которая, может быть, где-нибудь показалась бы немного крутой, если бы на нем не были надеты бесформенные спортивные штаны, скрывающие рыхлый животик.

Дерек в ответ нахмурился, что, в принципе, было обычным для него явлением, ну или единственным выражением его лица.

— Тебе сколько? Двенадцать? — спросил он. Его тон так быстро стал агрессивным, что это выглядело почти жалко. Ну правда, Хейл говорил скорее как зачмыренный пацан, а не крутой чувак в кожаной куртке. Стилински не был удивлен.

Как бы там ни было, у Дерека была эта почти-борода. Он был как мужик. Должно быть, все мальчики-подростки в раздевалке считали его королем из-за способности отрастить такое количество волос на лице. Стайлз нахмурился в ответ.

— А тебе сколько? Тридцать? Извини, что не выгляжу как чертов дилер, иначе бы сам купил долбанные сигареты.

Нет, не купил бы. У него был абсолютно нулевой интерес к курению, если только не желание попробовать убедить собственное тело в том, что для течки был неподходящий момент, что скорее всего было уже поздновато.

Дерек только дернул плечом, вытаскивая сигарету и передавая ее подростку. Он кинул Стайлзу зажигалку, предупреждая:

— Не говори никому, что я позволил тебе курить.

— Нет, — закатил глаза Стайлз так сильно, что, кажется, смог разглядеть свой мозг. — Я собирался рассказать каждому. Используя мегафон и написав это на стенах баллончиком.

Кинув обратно зажигалку, он отчаянно пытался не задохнуться от сигаретного дыма. Провалился. Дерек цыкнул так, будто это было наиглупейшим зрелищем.

— Втягивай, а не вдыхай.

— Он сам это сказал, — крякнул Стайлз, прокашливаясь от густого и неприятного сигаретного дыма.

— Именно, — ответил Дерек. Его лицо было таким спокойным, Стилински подумал, что он это серьезно. Подросток все равно рассмеялся, пытаясь курить правильно впервые в жизни. Это была его первая сигарета. Дерек выглядел немного сконфуженно, но, видимо, недостаточно, чтобы пользоваться такими простыми вещами, как слова или предложения.

— Так, — начал Стайлз, желая почему-то продолжить их «беседу». — Что ты тут делаешь? Пропускаешь урок, чтоб поддержать имидж?

Мина парня стала еще более хмурой. Если бы напротив него был не Дерек, за кем Стайлз наблюдал с момента начала старшей школы, подросток бы решил, что у этого человека какие-то проблемы: боли, поврежденные лицевые нервы.

— Я выпускник. У меня окно.

— Да ладно? Как повезло. — Стайлз постучал пальцем по сигарете, потому что так поступали, чтобы стряхнуть пепел, да? Он видел в кино. Его голос стал сиплым, когда он вновь заговорил; также он звучал взрослее. — Что насчет меня? Меня выгнали из класса. Мистеру Харрису не понравилось то дерьмо, о котором я говорил.

Почти сразу сыну шерифа захотелось умереть от стыда. Почему он делает это? Так говорит? Притворяться крутым ему не шло. Он был таким же суровым, как пирожное, но он все равно пытался. Может, его неудача заключалась в отсутствии кожанки или щетины? Или все из-за того факта, что 60% жизненных решений в его возрасте принимает член?

Дерек, кажется, решил проявить милосердие и, выдохнув дым, спросил:

— Что ты сказал?

К сожалению, Стайлз решил продолжить изображать из себя крутого парня:

— Я назвал альф «вязчиками-козлами». Оказывается, я не созрел до возможности посещения класса полового обучения.

— Ты ходишь в класс полового обучения.

— Да.

— Значит, тебе двенадцать.

Стайлз покраснел, отлепляясь от стены и выпрямляясь:

— Мне пятнадцать.

Наконец Дерек показал новую эмоцию — он усмехнулся.

— Окей.

Немного раздраженный, но удовлетворенный ответной реакцией, Стайлз проговорил:

— Ты же Дерек? Я — Стайлз.

— Знаю, — сказал Хейл, но потом добавил: — Все знают. Ты же сын шерифа. И ты шумный.

— Не настолько шумный.

— Очень шумный.

— Ой, смотрите, кто заговорил. Впервые слышу.

— Ладно, — сказал Дерек, пожав плечами. Стайлза он раздражал. У него так не получится никогда. И ему было не двенадцать. И он не был громким.

— Эти сигареты на вкус, как дерьмо, — буркнул подросток, вдавливая фильтр в кирпич. — О чем я думал? Сигареты — это отвратительно. Есть куда выкинуть?

Возможно, говорить подобное было не круто, но это было правдой. Дерек дал ему жестянку, которую, видимо, позже собирался выкинуть.

— А перекусить что-нибудь есть? — с надеждой спросил Стайлз. Как ни странно, выпускник протянул ему бутерброд с арахисовым маслом. — Тебе следует бросить курить, — посоветовал он, откусывая приличный кусок и с наслаждением выдыхая. — Это стрёмно. К тому же никто не захочет целовать твою физиономию, потому что на вкус она будет как пепельница.

Дерек посмотрел на свою почти докуренную сигарету, немного поразмыслил и затем потушил, выбрасывая бычок в жестянку.

[2.b]  
 _  
— Ты готов, — говорит ему Дерек. Голос испускает тихую гордость оттого, что его пять пальцев находятся внутри Стайлза._

_Стайлз довольно улыбается, ворочаясь. Дерек помогает ему перевернуться и улечься на спину, ни на миг не оставляя омегу без прикосновения._

_— Давай же… — бубнит подросток, оборачивая ноги вокруг талии альфы. Его голос сиплый, а глаза затуманены. — Хочу тебя… ну же…_

_— Ш-ш-ш… — шепчет Дерек. Его дыхание скользит по мальчишеским губам прежде, чем их губы сливаются в нежном поцелуе. Стайлз уже готов скулить, но Дерек держит его ноги, раздвигая их для себя, так что омега блаженно улыбается в ответ._

_Когда Дерек готовится к проникновению, приставляя головку к входу, Стайлз бубнит что-то под нос, похожее на «не пахнет»._

_— Что такое, малыш? — спрашивает Дерек. Его член проникает внутрь, легко скользя._

_Омега вздыхает и счастливо хмыкает, его бедра двигаются навстречу. Он так расслаблен впервые в жизни, и единственной частью тела, которая хоть как-то напрягается, остается его задница, сжимающаяся рефлекторно._

_Дерек поднимает его, придерживая одной рукой за плечи, а другой за поясницу. Парень осыпает лицо Стайлза поцелуями, почти мурлыча:_

_— Что ты сказал, Стайлз? Говори со мной._

_— Дым, — уточняет омега. Его пальцы вжимаются в такие широкие плечи, немного липкие от пота. — Рад… что ты бросил._

_Поняв, о чем идет речь, Дерек издает тихий смешок, опуская голову на хрупкое плечо. Стайлз скользит пальчиками по щеке альфы, прося еще поцелуев. Дерек подчиняется, дает ему то, чего подросток хочет, и дергает бедрами, почти полностью вытаскивая член, оставляя внутри только головку и возвращаясь на полную длину двумя толчками._

_Резко выдохнув, Стайлз просит:_

_— Еще, еще, Дерек, дай мне…_

_Слова прерваны языком Дерека, теплым, заявляющим права, когда он по-хозяйски врывается в рот омеги. С каждым толчком Стайлз хнычет: звук по-настоящему жалкий и не прекращающийся. Когда Дерек перестает его целовать, чтобы вздохнуть и отдышаться, голова омеги падает вперед, будто его шея неожиданно сломалась. Он смотрит затуманенным взглядом на то, как член Дерека вбивается в него, блестя в тусклом освещении комнаты смазкой Стайлза._

_И скоро, хоть и невозможно сказать, через сколько минут, член Дерека начинает набухать. Стайлз пытается заговорить, но у него не получается издать ничего, кроме нескольких вздохов и слогов:_

_— Ах, хмф… Дер…_

_Его кидают вниз, прижимая спиной к матрасу и задирая бедра для более удачного угла проникновения. Стайлз больше не может держаться за Дерека, его кожа горячая, как расплавленный металл._

_Тишина длится недолго. Полувздохи, стоны и всхлипы вырываются из груди омеги, из его пересохшего горла. Они становятся громче с каждым толчком, перетекая во **вскрики** , когда Стайлз запрокидывает голову назад и кончает, выплескиваясь на свой живот, сжимаясь на полунабухшем узле Дерека._

_Узел набухает в нем до конца за считанные секунды._

_Стайлз этого почти не осознает.  
_  
[3.a]

Стайлз посетил доктора, который сказал ему: «Похоже, у тебя начинается течка», что было невероятно наблюдательно и информативно с его стороны, ведь Стайлз определенно не понял этого по набранным восьми фунтам за пять дней.

— Я могу выписать тебе супрессанты, — предложил доктор. Стайлз не мог оторвать взгляд от белых густых усов, двигавшихся, будто живые. — Но, как тебе известно, они не всегда являются лучшим вариантом. Что скажешь? Хочешь обговорить это с отцом?

— Да. Конечно.

Учитывая то, что супрессанты течку не останавливают, а всего лишь приглушают и, следовательно, продлевают ее, потому что весь цикл должен быть завершен, несмотря ни на что, — это был не лучший вариант. На таблетках во время течки, как и без них, Стайлз не сможет принимать Адералл, будет находиться в постоянном возбужденном состоянии и абсолютно ничего не есть. К тому же ему придется мучиться не неделю, а, возможно, месяц, наполненный жаждой секса. Ему в любом случае будет необходимо соблюдать постельный режим, с альфой или без, и за ним придется кому-то присматривать — будет это отец или нанятый чувак, в обоих случаях стрёмновато.

Принятие решения заняло целых пять минут. Он выбрал лучший для него вариант. Ну, как лучший, скорее меньшее из двух зол. Всё казалось полным отстоем в данный момент, особенно чувство постоянного голода и желание проглотить корову целиком.

Так что, когда шериф встретил его за дверями мед. кабинета, сын заявил:

— Мне нужен альфа.

Его отец вздохнул.

— Ты уверен, сын? Мы можем позволить себе супрессанты. Не думай о цене, мы найдем лучшие.

Подросток в ответ уже хотел было отпустить язвительный комментарий, но мужчина показал ему пакет с фаст-фудом, и мир снова стал ярче.

— Мне нужен не какой-то там альфа, — попытался произнести он со ртом, полным жареной картошки. — Мне нужен опытный. Знающий толк в своем деле.

Шериф еще раз вздохнул. Он, кажется, даже побледнел.

— Ты немного молод, Стайлз, даже для… ранних пташек. Большинство подростков не переносит течек до семнадцати.

— Когда это я был как все?

— Никогда, — обреченно ответил Джон. — Просто помни, что я не только твой отец, но и шериф, а тебе пятнадцать. Ни один подозрительный альфа не подойдет к тебе ближе, чем на сто метров. Я вооружен, понял?

Стайлз улыбнулся с набитым ртом своему крутому отцу.

[3.b]  
 _  
Вязка может быть вполне себе ясным опытом для омеги._

_— Вау, — бормочет себе под нос Стайлз, часто моргая от внезапной ясности разума. — Это было… вау. Я просто…_

_Ничего не отвечая, Дерек поднимает его, придерживая за спину. Менять позицию — сложновато, но после нехилых усилий они устраиваются более-менее удобно, со Стайлзом, сидящим у Дерека на коленях, их лица достаточно близки для поцелуя. Поэтому Стайлз, не теряя времени, целует его. Дерек немного вяло, но тем не менее отвечает. Этот поцелуй так отличается от тех, что были до вязки. Стайлз прижимает ладонь к лицу парня. Кожа альфы уже не кажется такой горячей, как раньше._

_— Дерек, — тихо командует он, — ты можешь говорить? Говори. — Дерек что-то бурчит, лаская лицо Стайлза. Его губы касаются каждого миллиметра, целуют щеки, подбородок, нос, виски, лоб — всё, до чего может дотянуться._

_— Ладно, ты пока недоступен, — шепчет Стайлз. Пара его слов проглочены Дереком, его губами и поцелуем, полным нежности. — Как думаешь, это из-за недостатка крови в мозгу? Потому что, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, она вся, кажется, внизу в…_

_Дерек вылизывает его рот, пальцы вжимаются в мальчишескую поясницу. Альфа, приподнимаясь, пытается прижать к себе Стайлза плотнее, продвигаясь узлом глубже в этот сводящий с ума жар. Стайлз ловит губами воздух._

_— Стой, о боже, Дерек… Дай мне… — Он опускает ноги с талии Дерека, упираясь коленями в простыни. В такой более-менее устойчивой позиции он едва двигает бедрами и получает в ответ от альфы тяжелый вздох._

_— Дай мне, — повторяет Стайлз, Дерек всасывает тонкую кожу на пульсе, чувствуя вибрацию горла. — Дай мне, о боже… твой **узел** … черт…_

_Невозможно почувствовать сперму внутри, по крайней мере, пока она не начнет сочиться из него, стекая вниз по ногам, но ему и не нужно. Узла достаточно. Он огромный и просто бесподобный, и Стайлз хочет чувствовать его внутри всегда._

_— Повяжешь меня столько раз, сколько сможешь, понял? Это твоя чертова обязанность._

_Дерек что-то рычит в ответ. Скорее всего согласие._

_Когда Стайлз кончает вновь, его задница сжимается так туго, что альфа не может удержаться и кусает мальчишеское горло так сильно, что из глаз омеги текут слезы. Стайлз не знает, это слезы боли или блаженного наслаждения.  
_  
[4.a]

Хейлы были известны не только тем, что у них учился сын в старшей школе, который выглядел как мужик. Питер Хейл был красивым мужчиной нарасхват, его видели с новой пассией каждые две недели, и для него помощь омегам с течками, кажется, стало хобби. Согласно слухам, он был отличным альфой, несмотря на небольшую странность и неспособность к моногамии. Питер был дядей Лоры и Дерека Хейлов. Младший Стилински слышал, что Хейлы часто путешествовали — были кем-то вроде профессиональных фотографов или агентов ЦРУ, если можно было верить слухам. Конечно, нельзя им было верить, но это не означало, что Хейлы не были такими красочными, как их описывали слухи. Они все же были все альфы, и Лора, согласно слухам, была «серийным вязчиком».

Ужас.

Но она была красивой. А еще она была старше Стайлза меньше, чем на десять лет, и это должно быть достаточно для шерифа.

Убеждая себя в этом, Стайлз приехал в резиденцию Хейлов. Хоть он и выглядел спокойно, внутри он кричал: «Господи, что я творю?»

Дверной звонок прозвучал дрелью под его пальцем. Спустя мгновение Дерек Хейл открыл ему дверь, без кожанки, но с теми же беспорядочными волосами и хмурым лицом.

— Эм?

— Я к Лоре, — резко ответил Стайлз. Он сказал это немного громко, наверное. Ему нужно было поесть, чтобы успокоить нервы, например, шоколадный торт или творожный пирог.

— А, — Дерек прошел внутрь, оставляя дверь распахнутой. Стайлз пошел за парнем, слушая гул своих шагов — они были такими же громкими, как его мысли и желудок.

Дерек указал ему на диван, куда Стайлз грациозно плюхнулся. Парень крикнул Лоре, и Стилински чуть было не упал — никогда он не мог представить себе, что Хейл способен на что-то такое.

Девушка спустилась, входя в комнату как лебедь или что-то такое, лебеди были не особо грациозны на суше. Она мило улыбалась и, видимо, была после душа, потому что ее волосы были влажными. Она откинула их назад. Это что, фишка Хейлов — беспорядочные сексуальные волосы?

— Привет, — сказала Лора, голос ее звучал, словно музыка для ушей. — Стайлз, да? Дерек рассказывал о тебе.

В другом конце комнаты, за стойкой, отделяющей кухню, Дерек широко распахнул глаза, пялясь на сестру. Он, кажется, пытался преобразить свою злость в лазерные лучи. Стайлз не обратил на это внимания, это было легко, когда перед ним находилась Лора Хейл — великолепная и немного пугающая.

— Да, Стайлз. Это я… Стайлз. Стилински. Стайлз Стилински, — подросток хотел сгореть от стыда.

Лора села напротив него, спокойная и собранная, с очаровательной улыбкой, вызванной мельтешением сына шерифа.

— Очень приятно познакомиться. Можем мы тебя чем-нибудь угостить? Дерек, принеси ему что-нибудь.

Дерек без пререканий направился к холодильнику, открывая его и вытаскивая что-то. Стайлз хотел было отказаться, но вместо этого проговорил:

— Спасибо, потому что скоро у меня начнется течка, — о чем тут же пожалел.

Дерек, кажется, снес полку в холодильнике. Послышался звук бьющегося стекла, а после него — тихая ругань. Лора проигнорировала шум, вновь начиная говорить, — идеальный пример собранности:

— Оу. Хорошо, что нам есть чем тебя угостить. Должно быть, тебе немного неловко, но позволь узнать, ты по этому поводу пришел?

Будучи смущенным, младший Стилински все же был благодарен девушке за то, как она самостоятельно перешла к сути его визита. Он хотел уже ответить, но ближайшая дверь распахнулась, впуская в комнату Питера Хейла, почесывавшего живот и, кажется, только что проснувшегося… В три часа дня.

— Я слышал что-то о течке? — спросил он, медленно разглядывая тело Стайлза, сидящего у них на диване. Его губы искривились в улыбке. — Здравствуй, лапочка. Сколько тебе? — его тон был липким и опасным.

— Эм… Пятнадцать.

Брови Питера взлетели вверх.

— Нет, — сказал он вдруг вполне серьезно. — Нет, нет, нет, нет… — повторял мужчина словно мантру, пока не вышел из комнаты.

— Это, эм… немного рановато, — сказала Лора, легко смеясь. — Уверен, что пришел ко мне? Я немного старовата для тебя.

— Вовсе нет! Эм… то есть ты не старая. Ты очень красивая, и я знаю, что ты в состоянии обо мне позаботиться.

Лора улыбнулась в ответ:

— Очень мило с твоей стороны. Меня немного беспокоит твой возраст, если честно, — произнесла она, отчего желудок Стайлза скрутило. Но она продолжала: — Но, что самое важное, я недавно помогала кое-кому с течкой. Это было три недели назад. Боюсь, что не смогу тебе помочь, учитывая, что это первая течка, а они считаются довольно интенсивными…

— Это не первая течка, — пробубнил Стайлз.

— Что, прости? Что ты сказал?

— Это не… — бормотал он нервно. Краем глаза подросток заметил, как Дерек смотрел на него с небольшим напряжением. В руках у того была тарелка, до краев набитая всякой всячиной. — Это не первая моя течка. Первая была, когда мне было тринадцать.

Лора присвистнула.

— Ранняя пташка… — сказала себе девушка, заставляя Стайлза краснеть еще сильней. Конечно, она не пыталась его смутить.

Такое явление было очень редким. Но после того, как мать Стайлза скончалась, мальчик был настолько подавлен и так сильно страдал, что, ментально придя в норму, его тело решило, что настала пора созревания. То, что мистер Харрис сказал о последствиях чумы и голода, видимо, относилось и к скорби.

— Она протекла довольно легко, — объяснил он. — Я не набрал много в весе, и она длилась всего две недели. Я принимал супрессанты. Но все равно таблетки были полным отстоем. И я предпочитаю в этот раз обойтись без них.

Лора кивнула.

— Да, я понимаю тебя, Стайлз, но тебе точно нужен кто-то в более хорошей форме. Моя личная политика — как минимум два месяца между течками. И даже так невозможно гарантировать, что я подойду тебе. — Лицо Стайлза помрачнело, и Лора вздохнула. — Мне жаль, но я не смогу тебе помочь.

Он кивнул, глотая комок разочарования, опуская голову и смотря в ковер. В следующий момент он почти выпрыгнул из своей шкуры, потому что долбанный-вечно-тихо-передвигающийся-Дерек-Хейл поставил перед ним тарелку. Парень опустился рядом с сестрой, смотря, как омега пробует кусочки фруктов, морковные чипсы и запеканку. Лора издала удивленный звук, когда брат ткнул ее в бок, но Стайлз почти ничего не замечал за пределами радиуса тарелки с угощениями.

Дерек следил за тем, как ел Стилински, и Лора не смогла сдержать смешка.

— Эй, у меня есть идея. — Стайлз взглянул вверх, щеки были набиты, как у хомячка. — Как насчет Дерека? Он ненамного старше тебя, и он в хорошей форме.

Сквозь набитый рот Стайлз ответил:

— Он курит.

— Я бросил, — возразил упомянутый альфа под взором своей недовольной сестры.

— Ага. Ты же сам дал мне сигарету, помнишь?

Кажется, Лора хотела прибить младшего брата на том самом месте, но он резко ответил притворно-мягким тоном:

— Ты же сам сказал мне бросить, помнишь?

Глаза Стилински-младшего расширились.

— Эм… да, кажется. — Он запихнул в рот пять виноградин, проверяя время на часах. От увиденного подросток чуть было не выплюнул все содержимое изо рта. — Черт, я совсем забыл… мне пора домой. Спасибо, что приняли меня, и спасибо за еду. Я просто… положу это в салфетку.

Спешащий и с набитым ртом мальчик собрал свои вещи и остаток угощений в салфетку и поспешил к двери. Уходя, он услышал, как Лора ворчит на брата:

— Ты дал ребенку, у которого скоро течка, сигарету?

— Я же не знал! И я же отдал ему свой сэндвич…

Дверь за его спиной закрылась.

[4.b]  
 _  
Когда узел спадает, Дерек приходит в себя, укладывая Стайлза обратно на матрас, и вытаскивает свой член. Обратное можно сказать о Стайлзе. Его глаза, не так сильно затуманенные, как до вязки, едва открыты и начинают терять свою ясность: от внезапной пустоты его задницы он вдруг начинает плакать, всхлипывая и задыхаясь._

_— Не позволяй ей вытечь, Дерек, пожалуйста… Я хочу, чтобы она была внутри… Хочу оставить ее всю…_

_Дерек его утешает, нежно целуя. Он тянется к прикроватной тумбе, открывая полку, и, не отрывая взгляд от своей омеги, берет то, что ему нужно: гладкая, выпуклая пробка, идеальное решение проблемы Стайлза на данный момент._

_Медленно и чрезвычайно деликатно альфа убирает пальцы Стайлза от его сочащегося входа (подросток пытался остановить вытекающую сперму), заменяя ее игрушкой._

_— Вот, — мягко произносит он. — Помогло, правда? Все хорошо, детка. Мы будем держать тебя полным._

_Стайлз издает облегченный звук._

_Впервые за многие оргазмы Дерек берет в руки эрекцию Стайлза. Она спадает, только когда омега засыпает, сразу после оргазма. В этот раз не сработало. Дерек медленно поглаживает его ладонью, скользкой от спермы и смазки омеги. Это не занимает много времени, особенно после того, как альфа вдавливает пробку чуть глубже. Игрушка похожа на узел, и от этого Стайлз бурно кончает уже через несколько минут._

_Наконец-то, член Стайлза опадает. Его живот и грудь вздымаются от тяжелого дыхания, они покрыты засохшим семенем. Понимая, что хочет все вылизать, Дерек не отказывает себе в удовольствии._

_— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, нависая над животом омеги._

_— **Эм…**  — голос подростка сорван и звучит немного пискляво._

_Дерек тихо с гордостью смеется._

_— Я рад, — говорит он. Дерек поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, который… прячет лицо и **дрожит**. Он торопится к своему мальчику, убирая одной ладонью руку от лица омеги, а другой обнимая и прижимая его к себе. — Малыш, в чем проблема? Расскажи мне, я все исправлю._

_— Не… — всхлипывает Стайлз. Дерек видит наворачивающиеся слезы на покрасневших глазах. — Не смейся надо мной._

_Лицо Дерека мрачнеет в ужасе._

_— Нет, — торопится объясниться он. — Нет, я не смеюсь над тобой._

_Стайлз всхлипывает еще раз, перед тем, как ответить:_

_— Неправда, ты смеялся… смеялся…_

_— **Нет** , — прерывает его альфа тоном, перечеркивающим возможное продолжение спора. Затем он продолжает более нежным голосом: — Я смеялся не над тобой. Я просто… ты смешной, Стайлз. Ты же знаешь? Ты всегда веселый и смешной._

_Стайлз смотрит на парня с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом издает слабый смешок:_

_— Я смешной? — повторяет он, хихикая. — Я смешной… Ты никогда не говорил такого, а ведь ты **ухаживал** за мной и никогда ничего не говорил._

_Дерек целует его шею, втягивая кожу, оставляя на ней маленькие засосы._

_— Я говорю сейчас._

_— Сейчас ты **много** чего говоришь, — громко отвечает Стайлз, будто это — самая невозможная в мире вещь. — Раньше никогда… Мистер Хмурый, мистер Тишина, а теперь…_

_— Я должен о тебе заботиться, — признает альфа. — А для этого нужно говорить. Я прикладываю все усилия._

_В ответ он получает лишь молчание. Дерек поднимает глаза к лицу омеги, видя это пустое выражение, смотрящее на потолок._

_Так, Стайлз снова потерян для него.  
_  
[5.a]

Через несколько часов после разговора с Лорой и ужина с отцом, Стайлз играл в видеоигры со Скоттом. Стилински-младший услышал, что в их дверь звонят. Он не придал этому значения: был занят, уничтожая Скотта и крича о том, что тот лузер, одновременно пытаясь удержать на своем новом животике пачку чипсов. К несчастью… или к счастью, его новоприобретенная фигура, от постоянного употребления пищи, не годилась в качестве подставки для еды… пока. Он все равно пытался.

— Чувак, тебя отец зовет, — бросил ему Скотт, яро набирая комбинации на джойстике.

— Не-а, он говорит с кем-то.

— Ага, он тебя звал.

— Я нихера не…

— СТАЙЛЗ!

— Блин, — крякнул подросток, вскакивая и ставя игру на паузу, затем вытягивая друга за воротник. Если у него были неприятности, Скотт, как истинный друг, пройдет их вместе с ним.

Мальчики торопились вниз по лестнице, перемахивая через две ступеньки за раз, Скотт толкал Стайлза в бок, чтобы первым достичь нижнего этажа. За всем этим ребячеством Стайлз услышал тихое рычание и, подняв наконец взгляд, обнаружил в коридоре Дерека-сексуальные волосы-Хейла, который не прекращал низкий рык.

— Эээ… — пробормотал Стайлз, смотря между парнем и отцом. Рядом с ним Скотт пялился между другом и Дереком; он, казалось, обомлел и выражал полное неодобрение происходящего.

— Стайлз, — начал шериф напряженным и, кажется, немного уставшим голосом — частое явление. — Этот… мальчик пришел к тебе.

— В чем дело? — спросил омега.

— Могу я поговорить с тобой? — неловко спросил Дерек.

— Эм… да, конечно, — он ждал продолжения. Ничего не произошло.

Дерек неверяще посмотрел на него:

— Наедине?

— Зачем? Я все равно потом расскажу все папе и Скотту.

— Господи, мой сын — засранец, — пробубнил себе под нос Джон, уходя на кухню и забирая с собой Скотта. Он добавил через плечо: — Имей в виду, я вооружен, — и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Это было грубо, вообще-то, — сказал подросток, хотя его отец уже ушел.

Ничего не говоря, Дерек развернулся к нему спиной. На секунду Стайлз подумал, что тот уходит, но вместо этого Хейл прошел в гостиную. Он присел на диван, не говоря ни слова, пока Стайлз не последовал его примеру, усевшись как можно дальше. Ноги сдвинуты вместе, руки на коленях в нервном жесте сжаты в кулаки.

— Ты ничего не ответил, — выдал альфа. Даже в таком неловком положении тон его был обычным.

— Чувак, — ответил Стайлз, напрягшись. — Я просто… Мы виделись всего два часа назад.

Лицо Дерека стало еще более напряженным и нервным. Несмотря на все это, он оставался все таким же красивым. От этого подростку хотелось зайтись истеричным смехом.

— Прошло… не так уж много времени, — сказал Хейл. Он проговорил это медленно, будто пытался выражаться как можно более ясно. — Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня. И… хочу узнать тебя.

Наконец, смех прорвался.

— Ты что… Ты хочешь ухаживать за мной?

Когда парень глубоко вздыхал, он мог делать несколько вещей: принюхиваться, пытаться утихомирить раздражение или набираться смелости. Стайлз отдал предпочтение последнему.

— Да. Я хочу ухаживать за тобой.

Стайлза просто окатило холодной водой из ведра.

— Но ты же… не знаешь меня, — заметил он глупо.

— Я хочу узнать.

— Я же типа… ребенок. А у тебя борода. — Дерек ничего не ответил, возможно, просто не знал что. — Почему ты хочешь узнать меня? Ты же сказал, что мне двенадцать.

Дерек почесал свою щетину. Стайлзу так сильно хотелось ее потрогать или сбрить собственноручно… Он не был уверен.

— Ты милый, — наконец-то ответил Дерек в своей сдержанной манере. — И шумный. Я не знаю?

— Мда… многообещающе, — и Стайлз издал длинный безысходный вздох.

[5.b]  
 _  
Стайлз издает длинный блаженный вздох, и Дерек выглядит ослепленным._

_— Ты… — тихо произносит Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как его большой палец касается губ и языка омеги. Глаза Стайлза закрываются, когда он начинает его посасывать. — Ты… — вновь пытается он, но глаза и рот омеги открываются и остаются в таком положении, пока альфа не предлагает ему еще два пальца._

_Стайлз сидит у Дерека на коленях. Они не занимаются сексом, просто сидят. Хотя Дерек и находится внутри, они не двигаются. По мнению Стайлза, он бы так и сидел с членом парня внутри до конца течки._

_Не то чтобы им было куда двигаться. Альфы не могут совершать вязку чаще чем 4-5 раз за двенадцать часов._

_Так что Стайлз продолжает вылизывать пальцы Дерека. Каждые пару минут он выгибает спину, как потягивающаяся кошка, просто чтобы почувствовать член и узел Дерека. И когда он удовлетворяется ощущением, его губы растягиваются в улыбке на указательном и среднем пальцах Дерека._

_— Ты такой… — Дерек останавливается, вынимая изо рта омеги свои пальцы и прижимая его к себе плотнее. Тогда Стайлз льнет ртом к шее альфы. — Ты такой **милый**._

_Тогда в ответ Стайлз засасывает кожу на шее Дерека, оставляя яркую отметину.  
_  
[6.a]

Стайлз согласился на ухаживания вечером пятницы. В субботу днем он сидел в ресторане с Дереком Хейлом, смотря на невероятные радужные выражения, сменявшиеся на таком, как оказалось, эмоциональном и красивом лице его возможного альфы.

Точнее: он пялился. Они оба пялились друг на друга.

— Ну, так… — начал Стайлз, потому что Дерек мог начать разговор только под дулом пистолета. — Ты любишь салаты?

Дерек заказал салат. Они были на «свидании», и он заказал салат.

— Пытаюсь прийти в лучшую форму, — ответил он. Звучало это так, будто кто-то вытянул их из него плоскогубцами.

— Что? Нет, — сказал Стайлз, размахивая ладошкой. — Ты и так, типа, не имеешь и капельки жира.

И тогда Стайлзу вдруг стало понятно, что Дерек собирался прийти в лучшую форму для него, для течки Стайлза, и тогда он замолчал, абсолютно смущенный. А Дерек, видимо, истинно думал, что они могут узнать друг друга лучше, просто дыша одним воздухом, поэтому Стилински пришлось заговорить самому.

— Нет, серьезно, — начал он. — Ты должен взаимодействовать со мной. Отвечай на вопросы. Говори предложениями. Если мы обменяемся достаточным их количеством, мы можем узнать больше, чем имя, возраст и ориентацию друг друга. Боже, ты уверен, что ты альфа? Потому что это может закончиться очень неловко. Я не хочу, чтобы все было неловко. Помоги мне.

— Я уверен.

После паузы — шанса Дерека для объяснения, который он бездарно упустил, — Стайлз спросил:

— В чем?

— Что я альфа.

— Оу, — приободрился подросток. — Так ты уже имел дело с течками?

Дерек скорчил гримасу.

— Нет. Лора, она… Была одна омега, и я тоже хотел ее. Так что Лора врезала мне по челюсти.

Стайлз открыл рот в изумлении:

— Да, это был почти анекдот. Смешно.

Их заказ прибыл. Дерек ел свой салат и заказал фруктовую нарезку; Стайлз ел свою куриную отбивную, бургер и жареную картошку. После того как они поели, Дерек купил ему мороженое из грузовичка. Он протянул ему рожок, словно букет, и этот жест заставил омегу чувствовать себя немного неловко и в тоже время польщённо.

По его мнению, свидание проходило удачно.

[6.b]  
 _  
— Который час? — в недоумении спрашивает Стайлз. Дерек вылизывает его вход, проверяя, не порван ли он. Стайлз выгибается, давая лучший вид. Ему нравится язык Дерека, более гибкий и гладкий, чем его пальцы. — Уже ночь?_

_Дерек останавливается и поднимает голову. Его пальцы раздвигают половинки задницы Стайлза._

_— Не думай об этом, — говорит он спустя мгновение и целует поясницу подростка между словами. — Это неважно._

_И хотя Стайлз устал и чувствует себя как выжатый лимон, он не так возбужден, как раньше. И он достаточно в себе, чтобы слышать напряжение в голосе Дерека._

_— Уже день? — Предполагает он. — Или… сколько прошло часов?_

_Дерек садится. Простыни под ним путаются, когда он поднимается выше и притягивает Стайлза к себе за талию, пока у того не хватает сил, чтобы прижаться к альфе ногами, обнимая его вяло за плечи._

_— Стайлз, — начинает Дерек как ни в чем не бывало. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

_— Нормально… — отвечает он, принимая во внимание то, что Дерек до сих пор не ответил. Его сердце начинает колотиться. Он трется носом о шею Дерека, вдыхая его аромат и успокаиваясь. — Я в порядке._

_— Хорошо. — Дерек целует его висок, а потом гладит его бёдра. — Нам нужно тебя помыть._

_Когда Дерек встает, Стайлз льнет к его шее. Голова немного кружится от недостатка воды и сверхчувствительности, держать глаза закрытыми мало помогает._

_— Воды, — шепчет он, и Дерек согласно хмыкает. Аккуратно он помещает Стайлза в набранную ванну, потом берет бутылку воды._

_— Подними голову, малыш, — просит нежно Дерек. Стайлз повинуется. Горло немного першит при каждом глотке, вода теплая, как и та, что в ванне. Любая другая температура была бы чересчур для него и его тела. — Достаточно, — вскоре говорит Дерек. — Не следует пить слишком много за раз. Окей?_

_Дерек гладит его по голове, поливая водой. Он трет лицо и грудь Стайлза мокрым мягким полотенцем, уделяя особое внимание коллекции засосов и укусов на шее омеги. Стайлз смотрит в потолок, пока от его абсолютной белизны не начинают болеть глаза, и отворачивается. Тогда он замечает дорожку засосов на шее Дерека. Некоторые выглядят темными, а другие уже выцветают: будто они находились там не один день._

_— Дерек, — говорит Стайлз, его голос и пальцы дрожат, когда он сжимает ими края ванны. — Как долго?_

_Когда Дерек отвечает, его голос слегка сломлен, будто бы из жалости._

_— Прошло три дня, Стайлз._

_Нижняя челюсть Стайлза падает. Он часто моргает, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово. Когда ему удается что-то произнести, его горло хрипит… Как будто он кричал три дня._

_— Но… Но ты, мы… Ты вязал меня два раза… Я помню…_

_— Я не знаю, как много ты помнишь, — признает Дерек, — но я проверял. Я же созваниваюсь с врачом, помнишь? И с твоим отцом. Я должен следить за твоим состоянием и ежедневно докладывать о нем._

_— Но ведь… дважды, — повторяет омега, его глаза широко распахнуты, и на них наворачиваются слезы. — Я помню… Я же был **в сознании**._

_Дерек опустил глаза на грудь Стайлза, которая вздымалась из-за хаотичных вдохов и выдохов. Когда он вновь встречается глазами с подростком, они полны жалости:_

_— Я вязал тебя одиннадцать раз, Стайлз._

_Омега больше не мог смотреть на это грустное выражение лица, поэтому поднял глаза к потолку. Тот по-прежнему был слишком белым, поэтому он закрыл глаза, но они были влажными: то ли от слез, то ли от воды. Ему было все равно._

_Дерек что-то говорит. Стайлз не может расслышать его за шумом собственного сердца и прерывистого дыхания. Ему нужна тишина. Так что он ослабляет хватку. Он расслабляется и медленно скользит вниз по акриловой стенке ванны, пока Дерек не вытаскивает его обратно._

_**— Не делай так** , — приказывает Дерек. Стайлз хотел было открыть рот, чтобы сказать, что хотел просто умыть лицо, но Дерек вдруг двигается быстро и резко, выдергивая пробку из ванны и снимая сухое полотенце с вешалки._

_Дерек вытирает Стайлза насухо. Слишком жестко._

_— Прекрати, — бубнит Стайлз, отталкивая руки парня. Дерек продолжает его вытирать, будто бы не слышал. — Прекрати, Дерек… **остановись**. — Руки продолжают давить. Стайлз сворачивается клубочком, пряча лицо в коленях._

_Когда Дерек, наконец, прекращает, Стайлз тихо плачет._

_Омега не знает, как долго он плачет, и от этого он всхлипывает сильнее. Сквозь звук своих горьких, жалких всхлипов он слышит Дерека:_

_— Стайлз, прости. Полотенца больше нет. Видишь? Посмотри, Стайлз. Пожалуйста._

_Когда он отрывает лицо от колен, он видит, что так и есть._

_— Могу я поднять тебя из ванны? — спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз икает и кивает. Он протягивает руки, чтобы обвить их вокруг шеи альфы; Дерек ему помогает, сжимая пальцы у того на пояснице._

_Следующее, что помнит Стайлз, — это то, как его опускают на простыни, свежие простыни. Он напрягается:_

_— Как долго?_

_Дерек улыбается. Улыбка ненастоящая. Стайлз это знает, он это видит._

_— Всего пять минут. Я только поменял простыни. И все, — после этого Дерек встает с кровати._

_— Куда ты? — спрашивает Стайлз, резко потянувшись за ним._

_— Я никуда не ухожу, — говорит ему альфа. — Я не оставлю тебя, ты же знаешь. Спи, малыш. Ты не спал четыре часа. Я буду здесь, обещаю. Ты сразу заснешь._

_Дерек сказал правду. Он сразу засыпает.  
_  
[7.a]

Скотт влетел в комнату Стайлза, окинул друга одним взглядом — друга, который читал девчачий журнал, выделяя цветным маркером «важные места» — и потерял дар речи.

— Господи! Ты просто ужасен! — бухаясь на кровать, Стайлз хотел было вскочить и спрятать журнал, но друг схватил его за лодыжку и потянул назад, из-за чего они оба упали на пол, перетягивая прессу. _«Omegossip»_  — популярный журнал, начавший издаваться пару десятков лет назад. Скотт вытянул его из пальцев друга. —  _«Omegossip»_? Ты это серьезно?

— Не порви! Он обошелся мне в четыре бакса!

Скотт открыл страницу, которую так внимательно ранее изучал его друг.

— Хотите свести своего альфу с ума? Читайте советы о лучших нарядах, техниках и… сексуальных движениях… О, МОЙ БОГ…

Наконец Стайлз был в силах отобрать журнал, но только потому, что его друг ослабил хватку в ужасе от прочитанного.

— Я становлюсь взрослым, Скотт, — заявил он. — Я предпочитаю знать, что произойдет со мной до того, как начнется течка.

— Окей, — вздохнул Скотт. — Извини, что так… Отреагировал. Это просто странно.

— Тогда представь, каково мне.

— Ну… — начал подросток отдаленно, включая Xbox. — У тебя ведь уже была течка, да? Так что ты приблизительно знаешь, что произойдет.

— Я в основном просто чувствовал жар и небольшое возбуждение. Уверен, что эта пройдет по-другому, — ответил Стайлз, прислоняясь к кровати. Он разгладил обложку журнала: по краям она осталась помятой, так что чуть позже он покарает Скотта за это.

— Скорее всего, ты прав, — согласился Скотт, пожимая плечами. Они ждали, пока загрузится игра, и тогда МакКолл вспомнил о своем рюкзаке. — Точно! Вот, — сказал он, кидая лучшему другу полный контейнер и разовую вилку.

— Это что, энчиладас твоей мамы? — радостно спросил омега. — Оу, чувак… Ты мой лучший друг!

— Ты у нас будешь толстым, — пошутил Скотт, хватая джойстик, чтобы выбрать нужный пункт в меню. — Так. Рассказывай. Как прошло твое свидание? Что посоветовал тебе журнал, чтобы совратить альфу? Я думал, омегам не нужно особо стараться, когда дело доходит до течки.

— Знаю, знаю. От меня невозможно отказаться, — хмыкнул Стайлз, с удовольствием потребляя принесенное угощенье. — Дерек был ничего. Он тихий. Думаю, это то, что стоит ценить.

— Он разве не… — Скотт непонятно помахал рукой. — …странный?

— Не. Просто не разговаривающий. Если существует альфа, который просто перекинет меня через плечо, при этом ворча, — это Дерек Хейл.

— Звучит, прям как лакомый кусочек.

— Ага. Да пофиг. Он купил мне мороженое. А сам ел салат.

— Я так понимаю, что первое — это хорошо, а второе — не очень.

Стайлз возмущенно хмыкнул, едва не брызнув соусом на ковер.

— Да какой старшеклассник ест салат? Кроме худеющих. Разве что Лидия Мартин, но просто потому, что она модница, а другая пища как бы недостойна ее.

После короткого смешка Скотт вдруг затих. А после выдал:

— Чувак! Лидия!

— Э… — протянул занятый едой подросток. — Что с ней не так?

— Она же альфа! Ты можешь попробовать с ней! — Внезапно Стайлз почувствовал приступ тошноты и эйфории одновременно. Такая реакция возникала только в присутствии красавицы Мартин. Скотт продолжал: — Она два месяца назад брала академический перерыв из-за чьей-то течки. Как это ты не подумал об этом ранее? Помнишь, как все сплетничали о том, как она помогает кому-то с течкой, пока Джексон был на отдыхе? Даже несмотря на то, что они постоянно расставались.

— Но… — пробубнил омега. — Я как бы… встречаюсь с Дереком.

— Нет, — исправил его Скотт голосом, полным самодовольства. — Это _он_ ухаживает за тобой. И он мега-странный. Мне все равно, что ты говоришь. Ты не можешь сказать, что не заинтересован в том, чтобы провести свою первую настоящую течку с Лидией Мартин.

Заинтересован — да, испуган до чертиков — совершенно точное да.

— Просто попробуй, — не унимался МакКолл — Что ты теряешь? — Скотт забрал пустой контейнер из рук друга и убрал его в рюкзак. — А теперь, — сказал он, вновь беря в руки джойстик, — расскажи, что ты там вычитал. Мне страшно даже просто смотреть в журнал.

[7.b]  
 _  
— Я рад, что ты выбрал меня, — шепчет Дерек, вбиваясь в Стайлза резкими толчками на всю длину. Его слова обжигают ухо Стайлза. Его рот пугает, находясь над пульсом омеги. Руки Дерека сжимают его плечо и бедро, кидая его грудью в матрас. — Я так рад, — повторяет он. — Я позабочусь о тебе. Вот увидишь._

_Это последние слова между ними за долгое время. Дерек опирается на Стайлза, поднимаясь, прижимая омегу за шею: это пугает, душит, оставляет синяки и захлестывает волной блаженства. Своим хриплым голосом Стайлз просит быть Дерека жестче, но ему всегда не достаточно. Никогда не будет достаточно. По крайней мере пока не спадет жар и течка не закончится._

_— Повяжи меня, — командует Стайлз, нарушая их безмолвную атмосферу скрипящим, как кровать, голосом. — Повяжи меня, повяжи. **Повяжи меня** , ты, долбаный, никчемный… — Он вскрикивает, чувствуя, как ногти Дерека врезаются в кожу его шеи. Этого недостаточно. — Давай же! — кричит он, внезапно озлобленный, с трясущимся от гнева телом. — Сделай это! Сделай это, а иначе я найду того, кто **сделает** …_

_Он кричит, и Дерек запихивает ему в рот пальцы, падая на омегу всем телом, вдавливая в матрас. Его толчки становятся жестче, чем когда-либо, его зубы становятся острее, проникая в место, соединяющее шею с плечом, его узел… Его узел набухает, врезаясь в дырку Стайлза, растягивая резко и безжалостно._

_Стайлз всхлипывает от бурного оргазма, когда узел становится слишком большим, чтобы сдвинуться с места, но Дерек продолжает, продолжает тянуть и вдавливаться. Возможно, для того, чтобы услышать скулеж омеги._

_— Прекрати, остановись… — молит Стайлз сквозь слезы и стоны. Мысль о том, что Дерек сможет вынуть узел, просто убивает его._

_Но Стайлз попросил, а Дерек всегда подчиняется: в ту же секунду он толкается вперед, падая всем телом на омегу. Низким рычанием, сквозь затуманенный разум из-за вязки, он предупреждает:_

_— Никто, кроме меня. **Никто**._

_Стайлз кивает, успокаиваясь и сотрясаясь всем телом._

_Все время, пока они лежат, Дерек повторяет эти слова, подтверждая их давлением члена, а Стайлз… Стайлз так полон и от этого так изнеможен, что может только неровно выдыхать:_

_— Ты. Только ты.  
_  
[8.a]

Лидия.

Мартин.

Если бы Стайлз был умнее, он бы попрактиковал свою речь, приправляя ее достойными аргументами, а не проговаривал бы имя красавицы-альфы в голове. Он просто утопал в ужасе, приближаясь к ее столику и не представляя, как начать разговор.

Скорее всего его стошнит.

Лидия сидела на своем обычном месте во время обеда в ожидании своей компании. Она была из тех, кто не боялся сидеть в одиночестве. Она была самодостаточна и не беспричинно: умна, красива, популярна. Для нее не было ничего невозможного.

Именно поэтому она была идеальной альфой. Стайлз уже собрался было открыть рот, но девушка остановила его, подняв идеально наманикюренный пальчик. Она допечатала в телефоне сообщение и только после этого окинула взглядом стоящего рядом подростка.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе с течкой, да?

Весь воздух покинул легкие омеги. Он жалко кивнул.

Лидия — богиня, сочувственно улыбнулась.

— Все заметили, как ты набрал в весе. Я даже запомнила твоё имя, потому что оно было у всех на устах.

Хотя ему следовало быть оскорбленным, подросток воодушевленно спросил:

— Ты знаешь мое имя?

— Да, Стайлз, — сказала она терпеливо. Как же круто. — И, согласно моим источникам, — девушка опустила глаза к экрану телефона, — за тобой ухаживает один альфа. Выпускник. Хм… неплохо.

Стайлз удивился.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Неважно. Посмотри налево, в сторону автомата.

Стайлз послушался и сразу же встретился взглядом через всю столовую с никем иным, как Дереком Хейлом. Тот выглядел будто зверь, с его сжатой челюстью и горящими глазами.

— Срань господня, — проворчал омега, закрывая лицо руками. — Как же неловко…

— Это старшая школа, — сказала Мартин, будто бы открывая всемирную тайну.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вздыхая, Стайлз буркнул под нос:

— Да… Ну, просто… То есть, да, он ухаживает за мной. И все! Я ему ничего не обещал. И это длится… всего день.

— Ох, дорогуша, — прошептала девушка, глядя на него, как на щеночка, — ты нравишься Хейлу настолько, что это противно. Меня почти тошнит. Думаю, он готов тебя просто сожрать.

— Это не имеет значения, — ответил Стилински, цыкая. Он оперся ладонью о стол, говоря: — Если бы ты захотела, я бы согласился презентовать себя тебе… Прямо сейчас. Я всегда восхищался тобой, и я знаю, что ты сможешь позаботиться обо мне…

Лидия мягко пожала его руку своей, заставляя подростка замолчать. Он не заметил когда, но лицо местной красавицы стало намного добрее.

— Мне, конечно, очень приятно, Стайлз. Но у меня уже есть омега.

— Чт… что? Правда?

— Да. Но мы держим это между собой, поэтому не говори никому. Окей?

— Ага, — кивая, проговорил он. — Конечно.

Даже несмотря на то, что его отвергли, сын шерифа чувствовал себя хорошо — лучше, чем ожидал. Наверное, потому, что все же осмелился спросить, по совету Скотта. Он, кажется, сблизился с Лидией и разделил с ней секрет. Смотря на ее доброе выражение лица, которое он никогда прежде не видел, казалось, что они могли бы стать друзьями, что, в принципе, было неплохо.

Эти ощущения тут же развеялись, когда тяжелая рука сжала запястье Мартин.

В столовой зашушукались, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. И вместо того чтобы удивиться грубому жесту другого альфы — парня на несколько лет старше и на целый фут выше, — Лидия оставалась спокойна. Она подняла бровь, смотря на хватку на своей руке, оставаясь абсолютно не впечатленной.

— Уверен, что хочешь этого, Хейл? — спросила она, сверкая глазами под стать Дереку.

В напряженной атмосфере между двумя пронзающими друг друга взглядом альфами Стайлз, наконец, пришел в себя, понимая, что картина складывалась не самая красивая. Один альфа отстаивал права на потенциальную пару, а другая защищала свой королевский статус. Он был уверен, что все закончится плохо, если… Если он что-нибудь срочно не придумает. Поэтому он громко сказал дрожащим от нервов голосом:

— Ахаха, хорошо… Я убираю свою руку со стола. Спасибо большое за отказ, Лидия. Ты истинная альфа, с честью. Буду помнить тебя всегда. А сейчас я просто выйду отсюда и найду яму, в которую смогу провалиться.

Он вихрем унесся из столовой.

Дерек последовал за ним, похожий на тихого, грустящего, неловкого щенка… кем и был.

[8.b]  
 _  
Стайлз словно поднимается со дна моря, всплывает и приходит в чувство с Дереком, прижатым к его спине, трущимся о его шею и гладящим его живот. Узел по-прежнему в нем, крупный и успокаивающий, как всегда. Медленно Стайлз заводит руку назад, чтобы почесать волосы Дерека, этот жест доставляет альфе удовольствие, если судить по тому, как тот почти мурлычет._

_— Хороший, — шепчет Стайлз, скребя пальцами макушку парня, медленно моргая от усталости. — Хороший Дерек._

_Странный скулеж исходит от его альфы. Вдруг он начинает лепетать, словно в бреду:_

_— Я сделал тебе больно._

_Стайлз пытается определить собственное состояние: среди многочисленных ощущений нет боли._

_— Нет, — наконец отвечает он, вертясь, чтобы вжаться в широкую грудь сильнее. — Я… все в порядке._

_Дерек издает какой-то непонятный полувздох-полустон. Они оба не хотят продолжать разговор. Вместо этого Стайлз разворачивается, ища губы Дерека. Альфа с легкостью отвечает, и вот они уже целуются, сонно и неаккуратно._

_Уже когда узел спадает, Дерек самостоятельно проверяет состояние омеги. Его член легко выскальзывает, Стайлз недовольно хнычет, переворачиваясь на спину. Дерек аккуратно приподнимает его ноги, разводя их в стороны и устраиваясь между ног омеги. Когда перед ним предстает дырочка Стайлза, альфа пускает в ход пальцы и язык: вылизывая своего мальчика, растягивая его. Он не может оторвать взгляда от того, как внутри Стайлза исчезают его пальцы, один за другим._

_— Крови нет, — говорит Дерек, как бы озвучивая вслух свои мысли. Стайлз в ответ лишь давит на его плечо пяткой, как бы намекая. — Тебе не больно?_

_Стайлз давит сильнее._

_Дерек высвобождает влажные пальцы, водя ими вверх и вниз по бедрам подростка. Его язык возвращается внутрь Стайлза, лаская нежную кожу, ловя капли спермы, появляющиеся из него. Дерек улыбается, позволяя зубам задеть чувствительное местечко за яйцами Стайлза. Он не перестает улыбаться, его лицо самодовольное и влажное от смазки омеги:_

_— **Черт** , малыш… ты… твой вкус… невообразимый. Идеальный._

_Стайлз улыбается ему в ответ, удовлетворенный похвалой, а затем давит ступней на голову альфы, заставляя того вернуться к прежнему делу.  
_  
[9.a]

Не имеет значения, как далеко Стайлз хотел деться, не было такого места, где тебя бы не нашли, если ты несовершеннолетний, злой, а обед кончался через пятнадцать минут. Так что, вместо попытки бегства из города и создания новой личности где-нибудь очень, очень далеко, он просто выбежал из столовой во двор, где сидела пара учеников, наслаждавшихся обедом и калифорнийским солнцем.

А Дерек все продолжал плестись за ним, неся в руках рюкзак подростка.

— Прекрати, — шипит Стайлз. Дерек невинно вскидывает бровями. — Ты выставил меня дураком. Брысь.

Дерек немного притормозил, чтобы оставаться позади на пару шагов, но не отступил. Стайлз его упорно игнорировал, направляясь к собственному шкафчику. Он мог заодно вытащить необходимые книги и припрятанные упаковки со сладостями. Но, к сожалению, все, что он нашел, был пакетик с соленым арахисом, хотя он мог поклясться, что покупал целую кучу этой закуски, с парой пачек чипсов и кучей шоколадных батончиков.

Он выругался, тихо повторяя «черт» и «твою мать», пока не услышал шаги Дерека и его мягкий голос. Видимо, тот решил не переходить границу до «сталкерства».

— Стайлз?

— Что? — громко спросил он, глядя на Хейла и опрокидывая в рот весь пакетик с арахисом. Ему хотелось кричать: смесь из публичного унижения и недостатка еды играла на его нервах.

— Эм… — промямлил Дерек, показывая уровень собственного умственного развития.

Стайлз ждал продолжения. Когда оно не последовало незамедлительно, он взорвался:

— Дерек, ты только что закатил сцену перед всеми теми людьми, так что я в бешенстве, потому что не всегда удостаиваюсь такого количества внимания. Мне бы хотелось внимания, но по хорошему поводу. А не тогда, когда меня пытаются делить в школьной столовой. Так что если тебе есть, что сказать, то говори, а не ходи за мной хвостом.

Дерек ничего не сказал. Не сразу. Он полез в свою сумку и достал из нее большой пакет, наполненный внушительным количеством пластиковых контейнеров.

— Я принес тебе обед, — наконец объяснил он, кажется, краснея.

Принимая угощенье, Стайлз с сомнением глянул на Дерека. Затем плюхнулся на пол, прямо в коридоре, рядом со своим шкафчиком, открывая первый контейнер.

— Ты готовил для меня?

— Да, — ответил парень, присаживаясь рядом с подростком.

Стайлз еще раз на него внимательно посмотрел. Не тратя больше времен зря, он воткнул разовую вилку в шарик-угощение и, откусив, жалко заскулил.

— Это что, макароны с сыром? — спросил он, почти стоная. — Ты сделал мне запеченные макоронно-сырные тефтельки? Правда? А там? Это что… Блинчики?

Он готов был заплакать. Дерек выглядел напуганным.

— Ты сделал мне двойной бутерброд с жареным сыром? Я просто… Я тебе очень нравлюсь. Я даже не знаю, что…

Оказалось, он пытался перебороть слезы. Стайлз прикрыл рот кулаком, пока жевал, его глаза были закрыты, дабы распробовать блюдо получше. Дерек пододвинулся к нему ближе. Они сидели посреди школьного коридора, и у Стайлза был эмоциональный срыв из-за еды. Во что он ввязался? Дерек тихо проговорил:

— У меня есть еще. Лора помогла мне сделать роллы с яйцом, как делают в китайских ресторанах. — Стайлз безмолвно кивал. Такое редко случалось в его жизни, но этот раз был оправдан. — Она дала мне пару брошюр. В них говорилось, что в этой фазе течки ты будешь очень, очень голодным. Так что…

Кивание все продолжалось. Замедляясь, только когда Стилински хотел еще кусочек своего обеда. А скоро его прервал собственный телефон, яростно вибрирующий в кармане. Когда он его проверил, то чуть было не выплюнул все содержимое изо рта.

— О, мой бог, — шептал он. — О, МОЙ БОГ.

**  
«ЧУВАК, ВСЕ СПЛЕТНИЧАЮТ: НА ТЕБЯ ПРЕТЕНДУЮТ ДВЕ АЛЬФЫ? ТЫ. МАЛЕНЬКОЕ. ДЕРЬМО. — Скотт»**

**«ВНЕЗАПНО, ПОЛОВИНА ЛЮДЕЙ, КОТОРЫХ Я ЗНАЮ, СЧИТАЮТ ТЕБЯ ГОРЯЧИМ. ФУ. — Скотт»**

**«ЧТО ЗА ХЕРЬ ПОСОВЕТОВАЛ ТЕБЕ OMEGOSSIP? — Скотт»  
**  
Стайлз не собирался объяснять, почему сидел и хихикал своему телефону. Он просто показал его Дереку, стараясь не подавать виду, как забилось его сердце от ощущения пальцев альфы на своем запястье. Дерек прочел сообщения, хмурясь.

— Сам виноват, — съязвил Стайлз. — Теперь я горяч. У тебя могут появиться соперники.

Дерек покачал головой.

— Omegossip?

— Заткнись, — буркнул сын шерифа, забирая телефон и свое запястье у Дерека. — Это в познавательных целях.

[9.b]  
 _  
— Да, у него все еще температура под 40._

_Дерек говорит по телефону._

_— Я вязал его четыре раза сегодня. Но это, кажется, не помогло. Я боюсь, он… да. Да._

_Это значит, он уделяет Стайлзу недостаточно внимания._

_— Хорошо. Я измерю температуру через пять часов._

_Он касается Стайлза — гладит пальцами его спину, грудь, — но Дерек не уделяет ему **всего** внимания. Поэтому, пока Дерек продолжает разговор, Стайлз подползает к нему, вскарабкиваясь на его колени. Когда перед ним предстает член парня, омега начинает его вылизывать, просто маленькими мазками, вжимая пальцы в бедра альфы._

_— Каждый час? Так мне следует поставить будильник или… Стайлз, прекрати, — Дерек отвлекается, отталкивает подбородок омеги пальцами. Этого достаточно, чтобы Стайлз остановился, правда, в итоге мальчик упал духом: его голова склоняется, пока висок не ложится на правую ногу Дерека. Парень продолжает разговор: — Да, он бодрствует. И подвижен тоже. И требователен._

_Стайлз корчит нос, обиженно надувая щеки. Член Дерека прямо тут, перед ним, так что он его еще раз облизывает. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек обратил на него внимание, чтобы похвалил его; он хочет так же заботиться и удовлетворять Дерека, как это делает для него альфа. И самое главное, он помнит, что в статье, которую читал, говорилось, что во время течки «отключался» рвотный рефлекс._

_— Стайлз, — ворчит Дерек, беря подростка за подбородок. — Я пытаюсь говорить._

_Его голос такой строгий, что Стайлз почти слетает с него, но с большой неохотой. Он разворачивается к нему спиной, а Дерек все продолжает говорить, предпочитая телефон Стайлзу._

_Стайлз слушает, как альфа разговаривает — не его слова: его тон, его голос, — и трогает себя, проталкивая три пальца внутрь. Он весь дрожит, понимая, насколько он мокрый и растянутый там, внизу. Он кусает губы, кусает простыню, сжимая в другой руке свой член, гладя его. Но этого недостаточно, ему нравятся руки Дерека, его пальцы — то, как он трогает себя сам, совсем не похоже._

_Медленно Стайлз переворачивается на спину. Он скользит вниз, пока не чувствует себя прижатым к ноге альфы. Он пытается уткнуться в пах Дерека, целуя там, куда достает. Его ноги широко раздвинуты, он не прекращает играться с собой, из его груди раздается тихий скулеж и прерывистые вздохи. Все его тело дрожит._

_— Мне пора, — будто сквозь гул доносится до омеги. И спустя мгновение руки Дерека вновь на нем. Стайлз радуется, двигая пальцами внутри быстрее. Дерек приподнимается на колени, спускается ниже и останавливает омегу, нежно беря его за руку. — Аккуратнее, Стайлз. Ты же можешь себя повредить. — Стайлз подчиняется, двигая пальцами медленнее и смотря на грудь альфы над собой. Дерек его хвалит. — Именно так. Хорошо._

_Горло Стайлза сжимается, когда он хрипит:_

_— Я хочу… я…_

_Дерек обводит пальцами засосы на его ключицах. Он спрашивает:_

_— Ты хотел сделать мне минет. Да?_

_Стайлз быстро закивал._

_Он всегда получает то, чего хочет._

_Аккуратно Дерек спускается ниже. Он останавливается, видя напряженный член омеги, берет его в рот, не предупредив. Стайлз стонет и дергает бедрами вверх._

_Когда Дерек чувствует, что его член во рту Стайлза, он опускается. Он проталкивается в горло омеги без малейшего сопротивления. Он начинает трахать лицо Стайлза, проскальзывая членом глубоко в рот подростка. Альфа не забывает и о Стайлзе, вылизывая его член, хмыкая с головкой во рту. Омега пытается не отставать — это сложновато, особенно из-за запаха и вкуса его альфы во рту._

_— Сядешь ко мне на колени перед вязкой, хорошо? — вскоре говорит ему Дерек, и это звучит как обещание и напоминание. И от этого омега кончает._

_Хорошо, что он кончает до того, как Дерек проскальзывает внутрь узлом, потому что, когда альфа вынимает член изо рта Стайлза, его узел почти сформировался. Он должен быть расслаблен как можно больше, чтобы принять в себя Дерека, даже несмотря на то, как был растрахан. Он немного дергается, когда член альфы входит в него. Его сбивчивое дыхание застревает в горле, пока не приходит в норму под давлением мягких губ Дерека._

_Его челюсть болит из-за узла, но он говорит:_

_— Просто… наполни меня. Пожалуйста._

_Дерек утробно рычит, оборачивая руки вокруг бедер омеги, сжимая и отпуская их, насаживая Стайлза на узел.  
_

[10.a]

Стайлз, конечно, шутил о соревновании, потому что соревноваться с Дереком было невозможно. Особенно когда тот был готов убить любое живое существо, смотрящее на Стайлза дольше пяти секунд, и готовил пять различных ланчей для вечно голодного омеги. Он даже принес Стайлзу горячий завтрак перед началом уроков.

Единственный его недостаток — отсутствие социальных способностей.

После того как Дерек неуклюже предложил отвезти сына шерифа домой и еще более неловко принял приглашение пройти внутрь, чтобы провести время вместе, Стайлз решил сжалиться над ним и начал сам задавать вопросы. Те, на которые можно было ответить одним словом.

— NʼSync или Backstreet? — спросил он, подключая старый Нинтендо 64 в гостиной, потому что папа запретил находиться им наедине в его комнате.

— Обе, — ответил Дерек. Мудрый ответ.

— Я или салат? — Дерек взглянул на него, словно тот свихнулся. — Ну, скажи, что я, — подсказал Стилински. Мда, Стайлз не был хорош во флирте, так что Дереку придется быстро учиться.

— Ты.

— Отлично. А теперь выбирай игрока. — Дерек пролистывал игроков вниз, остановив выбор на Боузере.

— Эх, естественно. Такой брутальный перс. Не лучший выбор для новичка, но это не мое дело.

— Кто сказал, что я новичок? — спросил Дерек с ухмылкой. В животе Стайлза что-то ёкнуло. Он это проигнорировал, стараясь одарить Дерека своим самым скептичным взглядом.

— Посмотрим, — хмыкнул он. — Посмотрим.

Как оказалось, Дерек был хорош. Он явно играл, и не раз. К концу третьего раунда его громадный Боузер сбил Йоши Стайлза в воды Пляжа Купа Трупа.

Это все было отводом глаз. Настоящей причиной этого Марио Карт свидания было разузнать, каков Дерек после многочисленных раундов, когда его угрюмый фасад спадет, открывая его истинное лицо, его рыльце в пушку. Ну или, в случае Хейла, волка под овечьей шкурой. Потому что он просто озверел.

Он не то чтобы был громким, просто интенсивность его реакции на игру была показательнее громких криков.

— Свали нахер, Марио, — прорычал он, спихивая всем телом Боузера Марио с Радужной Дороги. Он почти упал на пол, когда его Боузера загнали в угол. — Луиджи, я уничтожу все, что ты любишь, сука, — донеслось от Дерека голосом убийцы.

Это была лучшая вещь, которую он видел со времен Темного Рыцаря. Он громко смеялся после каждого ругательства, каждого обещания расправы, исходящих от альфы. После часа игры он начал отшвыривать Дерека от себя, когда тот оказывался слишком близко. И каждый раз, когда он так поступал, Дерек говорил: _«Стайлз, это серьезно»_ , отчего омега начинал только сильнее смеяться.

Ближе к финишу Му Му Фермы Стайлз осмелел. Он всего одной рукой держал джойстик, а другой попытался закрыть Дереку глаза, хихикая. Боузер врезался, оставляя Дерека без шанса на победу. А когда раздались победные фанфары для Йоши, мир неожиданно перевернулся, и Стайлз нашел себя на полу с Дереком, желавшим возмездия.

— У меня есть пистолет, — крикнул шериф с кухни.

Дерек резко отодвинулся, но не слишком далеко, ложась на бок рядом с младшим Стилински, который развалился на спине. Хихиканье Стайлза начало стихать. Он покачал головой, когда Дерек шепотом спросил:

— Я не слишком больно тебя уронил?

— Не, — подросток перекатился на бок. — Ты смешной, когда расслабляешься. Не так уж и сложно, да? Я же тебя не… отпугнул, да?

Он сказал это шутя, но Дерек тут же нахмурился. Может быть, раньше он бы подумал, что Дерек собирается его отшить, но не теперь. Теперь он знал, что означало это выражение лица. Тихонько Дерек признал:

— Я хочу тебе понравиться.

После минутной тишины Стайлз пальцами прикоснулся к подбородку Хейла.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Дерек улыбнулся. Улыбка была слабой, но она как-то странно отзывалась в теле омеги. Это чувство только усилилось, когда Дерек, сев, ухмыльнулся.

— Ну что ж, ты мне не нравишься. Из-за тебя я проиграл. Я пришел третьим. После Тоады.

— Оу, прости, — усмехнулся Стайлз. Он сел, подбирая джойстик. — Тебе просто придется привыкнуть проигрывать. Еще разок?

— Конечно, — сразу же ответил Дерек. — После того, как ты поешь.

Когда Дерек ушел за фруктами и тостами с вареньем, Стайлз, развалившись на полу, вздохнул.

_Черт… Он мне нравится._

[10.b]  
 _  
— Ты красивый._

_Дерек сжимает губы._

_— Положи руки мне на плечи, окей?_

_Стайлз слушается, роняя голову на плечо. Он глупо улыбается, говоря:_

_— Ты хороший альфа. И такой классный. Не могу поверить, что ты следил за своей формой для моей течки. Только для меня._

_Дерек его вытирает. Полотенце влажное от теплой воды, но немного прохладное. Стайлзу все равно: он смотрит на Дерека, как его лицо немного краснеет, когда до него доходит смысл слов омеги._

_— Ты смущен? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Мой красивый альфа. Весь покрасневший._

_— Ты устал, — мямлит Дерек, — у тебя жар. Ты не… должно быть, бредишь._

_— И? — немного громко ответил подросток. — Это все равно правда._

_— Ты не… — бубнит Дерек, избегая взгляда Стайлза. — Ты никогда не говорил так… когда ты в себе._

_— Что не говорил? — Стайлз продолжает громко говорить. Он не в силах контролировать свою громкость или просто не желает. — Озвучивать очевидное? Думаешь, я выбрал тебя только из-за того, что ты подошел?_

_Румянец Дерека становится почти багровым._

_— Я не был твоим первым выбором, — говорит он тихо._

_Стайлз громко смеется, запрокидывая голову назад. Хорошо, что его руки были на плечах Дерека, а иначе он бы упал и ударился о ванну._

_— Конечно, ты не был, — объясняет омега. — Я, в первую очередь, хотел не проходить через это. Совсем. Но, к сожалению, не получилось, так что — ты. Милый, добрый ты._

_— Но, — лицо Дерека было таким озабоченным, — была ведь другая альфа…_

_— Ш-ш-ш… — Руки Стайлза сжимаются на шее альфы. — Никто другой. Давай, поцелуй меня, поцелуй. — Альфа подчиняется, а Стайлз улыбается. — Я всегда считал тебя очень привлекательным._

_После этого омега отключается.  
_  
[11.a]

Обычно омегам требуется месяц, чтобы полностью пройти цикл течки. Когда люди говорили о «течках», они обычно имели в виду ту фазу безумного секса, которую так красиво представляли в книгах и фильмах. На самом деле цикл представлял собой более длительный процесс, а не недельное возбуждение.

Сначала протекает фаза запаса, или, как ее называют в простонародье, стадия «обжорства». Множество омег, как и сам Стайлз, не замечают наступление этой фазы, пока не обнаруживают себя набравшими лишний вес или же пока не обращают внимания на свои счета. Этот набранный вес необходим для последней стадии цикла.

Второй наступает фаза очищения. Она приходит также внезапно, как и первая фаза, но длится гораздо меньше. В этот период времени происходит подавление аппетита, длительный сон, запас жидкости и продолжительная дефекация. Проще говоря: организм омеги «закрывается» для последней фазы. Кишечник очищается, метаболизм замедляется.

После завершения не самой привлекательной стадии, длящейся от девяти до тридцати шести часов, наступает известная всем последняя фаза. Тело омеги начинает источать феромоны, и альфа, подходящий омеге, предается инстинктам. Они впадают в почти животное состояние с приступами острой ревности и гиперзащитной обороны по отношению к омеге. В течение этой фазы омеги и альфы стремятся к одному — вязке.

Стайлз не знал, что думал по этому поводу. Он лишь предполагал, что будет больно.

Он стоял в ванной на весах, вглядываясь в числа — целые четырнадцать фунтов, — когда реальность его окатила с головы до пят. У него была течка, и совсем скоро она подойдет к _этому_.

Ему все еще хотелось есть, и это было хорошо, но, кажется, недолго этой фазе осталось длиться. Ему пора готовиться, пора задуматься о супрессантах или контрацептивах, потому что Дерек очень хорошо справлялся с ухаживаниями. Если он согласится провести течку с Дереком, им нужно будет обоим сделать противозачаточные инъекции, взять номер доктора на случай острой необходимости, а также решить, где они будут этим самым заниматься в течение семи-десяти дней. Потому что черта с два он согласится остаться в своем доме или в месте, где могут находиться люди.

Все это пронеслось в голове подростка, сопровождаемое мыслями о жареной картошке. К тому времени, когда его отец крикнул о том, что Дерек внизу, его мучила тревога, и он трясущимися руками накидывал куртку.

Они собирались на кинопоказ на открытом воздухе. Он будет в машине — маленьком закрытом пространстве — наедине с тем, кто собирался провести с ним течку, с кем-то с бородой. Он правда собирался на свидание с почти-бородатым, хмурым, грозным альфой на долбаном Camaro. Он мог впервые поцеловаться на киносеансе какого-то старого фильма, прямо как в шутке из 1950. Дерек точно будет в кожаной куртке.

Происходящее было за гранью его понимания. Как его отец выносил то, что его сыночек укатывает с «бриолинщиком». Ладно, он узнает об этом, когда сам станет отцом. А отцами становятся после течек. Типа той, которую он собирался провести с Дереком.

_Заткнись, блин! Заткнись, мозг!_

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек у нервно дергавшего ремень безопасности подростка. Когда Стайлз вот так вот затихал, Дерек начинал беспокоиться. Это напоминало Стайлзу о том, что они пытались узнать друг друга лучше, проводя как можно больше времени вместе.

— Ага, — ответил Стайлз. Он слабо улыбнулся Дереку, заметив на бардачке упаковку печенья, оставленных именно перед ним.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — в голосе Дерека было слышно беспокойство.

— Все еще голоден, — ответил он, стараясь звучать веселее. — Спасибо, что кормишь меня. Опять. И я хочу картошечки.

Дерек кивнул.

— Купим, — альфа сказал так, будто это совсем не затрудняло, будто это его долг.

Фильм и правда был старый. Он был черно-белый. Но в машине была еда, а Дерек даже исполнил потягивание а-ля незаметно обнять партнера. Целых двадцать минут омега молчал.

— Почему ты выбрал этот фильм?

— Время подходило, — ответил парень, не отрывая взгляда от фильма.

— А… — Стайлз глотнул содовой и продолжил: — А я подумал, потому что этот фильм чертовски скучный, и мы могли бы вместо просмотра целоваться все это время.

Дерек как-то напрягся. Медленно, осторожно он опустил руку на плечи Стайлза.

— Эм… — он пока не сводил взгляда с экрана.

Стайлз отложил свою картошку, сделал большой глоток содовой, отставил стаканчик в держатель и, наконец, развернулся к Дереку с высоко поднятыми бровями. Он всеми силами старался не краснеть, но не вышло. Несколько секунд Дерек пялился на руль, будто тот оскорбил его мать. Поэтому Стайлз, хмыкнув, схватил его за куртку.

— Ты хочешь меня поцеловать или как? Ну, если у тебя какая-то другая политика, типа чести и всякого такого, — наши взгляды расхо…

Они поцеловались. Ну, по мнению Стайлза, это больше походило на столкновение лиц. Кажется, их носы столкнулись, и теперь он знал, что место над зубами было очень нежным. Но они становились лучше. Дерек перестал пытаться проломить череп подростка, а Стайлз понял, что губки «трубочкой» необязательны и, более того, нежелательны. Стайлзу наконец-то довелось провести пальцами по щетине Дерека. Лицо альфы перестало выглядеть в стиле «захлопни пасть», оно стало волнующим и милым. Он облизывал и втягивал нижнюю губу Стайлза, пока она не стала совсем розовой. И вот, когда стало совсем хорошо, когда Стайлз прижимался к Дереку, притягивая того к себе за куртку обеими руками, а Хейл держал руку у омеги на шее, Стилински кое-что осознал.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — почти прошептал Стайлз. Класс! Конечно же, первый его сексуальный тон использован для оповещения своего ухажера о необходимости справления естественной нужды.

Дерек, благослови его господь, совсем не огорчился.

— Иди. Многого ты не пропустишь, — отвечает Хейл, имея в виду фильм.

Выбравшись из машины, Стайлз добавил:

— Не трогай мою картошку. Или я тебя тресну, — чудесным образом ему удалось сохранить чуток того сексуального голоса — победа. Особенно когда Дерек ему улыбнулся.

Подросток чувствовал себя замечательно, когда вернулся обратно, забираясь в машину Дерека с пустым мочевым пузырем. По крайней мере, пока его взгляд не пал на картошку. Точнее на ее отсутствие.

— Ты съел мою картошку? — спросил он, глядя на пустою коробочку.

Дерек пожал плечами и пошутил:

— Видимо, тебе придется треснуть меня.

Подросток его не ударил. Вместо этого он взял в руку содовую, глотнул напоследок немного, а потом молча вылил остаток на Дерека.

— Что за… — прошипел Хейл, но Стайлз уже выбрался из Camaro, яростно хлопнув дверцей и закутываясь посильнее в свою куртку. Идя сквозь ряды машин, он пытался найти свой телефон — он просто позвонит своему отцу, и тот заберет его. Может быть, позже они поговорят с врачом насчет супрессантов… — Стайлз! Стайлз!

— Нетушки, — ответил Стилински недрогнувшим голосом. — Не-а, ноу, найн! — Он уже почти нажал на «Вызвать», когда Дерек одернул его за локоть, останавливая.

— Что за фигня? — спросил он со злостью.

Стайлз посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Что за фигня? Что за _фигня?_ Даже вид хот-дога с чили может заставить меня сейчас рыдать, Дерек. А я ведь даже не люблю хот-доги с чили. Я, блять, люблю жареную картошку.

— Окей, — Дерек убрал руку, поднимая ее в мирном жесте. — Я могу… Мы можем купить тебе еще. Это не такое уж и большое дело…

— Нет, твою мать, большое! — Стайлз махнул кулаком в воздухе и почти топнул ногой. — Я не буду есть целую неделю, а может, и больше! Ты не имеешь права просто тырить мою еду, типа это мило! Потому что ни-хе-ра это не мило!

— Ладно, мы купим тебе еще. Это не проблема, Стайлз. Мы можем купить тебе хоть пять упаковок.

Свободной рукой омега потер лоб.

— Все не так просто.

— Почему?

— Потому что через несколько дней я прекращу есть, — громко ответил подросток, заслужив тем самым окрики из соседних машин и даже гудок. — Я прекращу срать, я не смогу мыться, я буду даже не способен читать… Я, наверное, даже не смогу вспомнить собственное имя. — Когда он говорил это, в фильме, как по заказу, была тихая сцена. — Мне страшно, — признал Стайлз, краснея. — У меня на носу первая настоящая течка, а мы с тобой общаемся меньше двух недель, и мне страшно.

Дерек медленно к нему подошел, давая возможность Стайлзу отойти, но тот этого не сделал. Когда Хейл обнял его, он расслабился, судорожно выдыхая и цепляясь за кожаную куртку альфы. Дерек поцеловал его висок, его джинсы спереди были очень мокрыми, и Стайлз просто не смог сдержать смешок — нервный и извиняющийся. Ему нравилось находиться в руках Хейла, он наслаждался тем, как его руки ощущались меж его лопаток и на пояснице. Дерек крепко прижимал его к себе, пока Стайлз не перестал дрожать, шепча ему на ухо «все хорошо» и «я с тобой».

Откуда-то прокричали:

— Вернитесь, блять, в свою долбаную тачку!

По дороге обратно омега скрывал свободной рукой улыбку, в то время как другую сжимал Дерек.

[11.b]  
 _  
Дерек просыпается от ощущения, что Стайлз взбирается на его член._

_Прошло уже шесть дней. Почти неделя, но запах феромонов Стайлза все такой же крепкий и терпкий. Омега по-прежнему требует семь оргазмов в сутки, и с большинством из них, полученных на члене Дерека. Но худшее — его глаза, такие же пустые и бездушные, как у трупа, несущие в себе голые инстинкты, вышибающие из Дерека весь дух._

_В этих глазах, альфа видит, Стайлза нет. Он не приходил в себя целых два дня._

_— Мне нужно это, — шепчет омега._

_Не ты… **это**._

_И Дерек ему позволяет. Позволяет брать то, что ему нужно, этому жаждущему мальчишке с розовыми губами и нуждающимся изнемогающим телом._

_Стайлз раскачивается на нем, пока Дерек его не вяжет. За это время они не обмениваются ни единым словом.  
_  
[12.a]

После сеанса, который был проигнорирован в честь поцелуев и картошки, Дерек привез его домой, и они еще сидели в машине перед домом, обжимаясь. Это, наверное, была самая дерзкая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. Ведь в любой момент отец мог выглянуть в окно и увидеть сию картину; эта возможность одновременно раззадоривала и казалась отвратительной.

— О мой бог, отодвинься, о боже, о боже…

Дерек прекратил покрывать лицо Стайлза поцелуями, отодвигаясь:

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, срань господня, не в порядке…

У него хватило времени только распахнуть дверь и, нагнувшись, блевануть на землю. Прощай, картошечка.

Дерек, вообще, в присутствии Стайлза всегда показывал исключительно три выражения лица: смущенная хмурость, обычная хмурость и покер фейс. Удивительно, но в этот момент на лице альфы отображался ужас, когда омега, выпрямившись, взял салфетки, чтобы вытереть рот. Оправившись после тошноты, подросток со стоном начал тихонечко биться о бардачок лбом.

— Кажись, обжорству наступает конец. Отключка мод он. Au revoir. Система переходит в режим сна.

Дерек медленно положил руку на шею младшего Стилински в успокаивающем жесте.

— Пойдем, я провожу тебя до двери. — Стайлз, продолжая размеренно дышать, согласно кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Резкие движения сейчас ему бы не помогли, а только ухудшили ситуацию. Дерек вышел из машины и, обойдя ее спереди, открыл пассажирскую дверцу, чтобы помочь Стайлзу. — Смотри под ноги, — тихо посоветовал Хейл. Его руки были уверенными и успокаивающими. Стайлзу вдруг захотелось спать; казалось, он сейчас отключится, как лампочка. Парень уже почти ничего не различал, когда Дерек, доведя его до двери, постучал в нее.

Отец открыл дверь спустя секунду с беспокойством в глазах. Когда он увидел почти позеленевшего, едва стоящего на ногах сына, он все понял.

— Спасибо, что привел его, сынок, — сказал Джон, помогая Стайлзу. — Теперь можешь идти.

В другой ситуации Стайлз бы отчитал отца за такое грубое поведение, но сейчас он почувствовал облегчение. Подросток с доверием прильнул к отцу.

Он уснул сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Спустя три часа, в одиннадцать вечера, он проснулся с отвратным привкусом на языке. Его снова вырвало, а после он выпил целый галлон воды. Через час вся она ушла в унитаз. А по-большому ему пришлось сидеть чуть ли не полтора часа. Он смог снова улечься только в два часа ночи. Вновь он проснулся уже в шесть утра, чувствуя себя абсолютно разбитым.

— Хочу пойти в школу, — сказал он отцу, не понимая почему. Должно быть, это была его глупая упертость или потребность в чем-то обычном.

— Это дурацкая идея, — ответил Джон, выпивая свой кофе. Его запах заставил Стайлза морщиться.

— Да ладно, я буду хотеть писать еще несколько часов, и мне по-любому придется посрать…

— Следи за языком.

— Придется сходить в туалет по-большому еще раз, потому что никто не может опорожниться полностью за один раз. — Отец взглянул на него поверх газеты. — И еще, я хочу увидеться со Скоттом? — неуверенно добавил он. — И чем дольше я хожу в школу, тем дольше могу отдыхать после течки.

И это было правдой, в школах и во многих местах работы позволялись только две недели отдыха как для омег, так и для альф. Большее количество дней не оплачивалось.

Когда шериф вздохнул, Стайлз понял, что убедил его.

— Ладно. Но, — возразил Джон, прерывая сборы Стайлза, — ты позвонишь, если возникнут проблемы. Пойдешь в медкабинет и будешь ждать меня там. Понял?

— Конечно, дорогой отец, — съязвил подросток. Он резво выбежал на улицу, запрыгивая на свой велосипед.

Ему пришлось останавливаться всего два раза по дороге в школу, чтобы пописать.

[12.b]  
 _  
— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, гладя ладонью уже почти плоский живот омеги. — Детка, пожалуйста… слушай меня…_

_В голове Стайлза был полный беспорядок, он очень долго думает и отвечает так же медленно:_

_— Да, да… я пытаюсь…_

_Когда Дерек вновь говорит, Стайлз почти ничего не понимает, но тот повторяет вновь:_

_— Я должен уйти. Мне нужно, Стайлз, слышишь? Мне придется оставить тебя одного ненадолго, понимаешь? Мне нужно сделать это._

_Дерек понимает, что его слышат, по тому, как подросток начинает сбивчиво дышать._

_— Нет, — шепчет он. — Нет, ты не можешь. Ты же обещал…_

_— Я знаю, знаю, — Дерек говорит это, целуя его щеки и лоб. — Но у тебя слишком высокая температура. Прошло много времени, но твоя температура не пришла в норму, понимаешь? Стайлз, малыш, тебе нужно лекарство._

_Стайлз цепляется за Дерека. Он отказывается его отпускать. Но когда их бедра соприкасаются, он бездумно толкается вперед, несмотря на страх и панику. Дерек ему не мешает, он ищет что-то позади него. Когда он находит то, что искал, он тянет Стайлза к изголовью, где закрепляет пробку._

_— Сюда. Это поможет, пока меня не будет._

_Стайлз начинает всхлипывать и плакать:_

_— Нет, Дерек, мне не нравится… пожалуйста, не…_

_Дерек вытаскивает из прикроватной тумбы пульт от игрушки и, нажимая большую кнопку, включает ее. Пробка начинает вибрировать и двигаться._

_Стайлз отвлечен: он громко плачет и изгибается, насаживаясь глубже на игрушку. Дерек тем временем быстро надевает первые попавшиеся вещи и торопится в аптеку, покидая квартиру впервые за неделю._

_Он забирает контрольный пульт с собой.  
_  
[13.a]

Стайлз совсем стал похож на домашнего кота, периодически засыпая в классе, выпивая много воды и в буквальном смысле шипя на тех, кто осмеливался перекусывать в его присутствии. Преподаватели старались с пониманием относиться к его нуждам: на втором уроке мисс Санчес ничего не сказала, когда он ушел в туалет и пропал на полчаса; на третьем мистер Рашет, как обычно, читал лекцию, но остановился рядом с партой Стилински, кладя ему на стол таблетки против тошноты.

Единственным учителем, поступившим отлично от них, был мистер Харрис. Он хмыкнул, увидев омегу, а тот хмыкнул в ответ. Это была хорошая альтернатива жалости.

Но все только ухудшилось, когда Стайлз, сам того не осознавая, начал испускать феромоны.

Двое одноклассников позади него начали перешептываться. Девушка, сидевшая рядом со Стайлзом — Стейси, которая обычно не обращала на него внимания, да и на весь класс, рассматривая ногти или переписываясь с кем-то по телефону, — начала медленно льнуть к нему, ее грудь вздымалась от глубины ее вдохов. У доски мистер Харрис пронзил детей взглядом, начав громче объяснять, продолжая лекцию.

А Стайлз просто молча сидел. Желая провалиться сквозь землю, он и не надеялся на то, что его отпустят из класса, и хотел, чтобы на него просто не обращали внимания. Если он отпросится из-за того, что на него вешается телка, это будет просто еще одним разочарованием в его жизни.

Наконец, прозвенел звонок. Он как раз собирал вещи, пока Скотт верещал над его ухом:

— Чувак, ты пахнешь мускусом и прям как цветы.

В этот момент он решил: пошло оно.

— Спасибо, Скотт. Я понял это, когда Стейси, которая обычно каждый раз, когда я задаю ей вопрос, посылает меня на хер, начала вжиматься в меня.

Услышав свое имя, девица, раскрасневшись, выбежала из класса.

— Ну, — проговорил Скотт, пожимая плечами, — зато теперь мы кое-что знаем.

— А?

— Кажись, я — альфа. Я учуял твои феромоны сразу же. Но, к счастью, ты мне как брат, и меня стошнит, если я просто подумаю о том, чтобы коснуться тебя не в дружеском смысле.

— Это… — начал Стайлз благодарно. — Это круто. Поможешь мне отбиваться от фанатов?

— Всегда, — рассмеялся МакКолл. — Но не зови их фанатами. Ты для них как тарелка бекона для оголодавших.

Аналогия была как нельзя уместна. Пока он шел по коридору, каждый четвертый, замечая его, начинал втягивать запах Стайлза и следовал за ним, чтобы распробовать аромат получше. К счастью, это был не каменный век, и ему не нужно было беспокоиться о дуэлях за его тушку. Теперь «ой, меня занесло» уже не считалось оправданием. Ему, конечно, пришлось растолкать пару человек. А Скотту даже пришлось одернуть наглеца-первогодку за рюкзак и кинуть его на пол, но драк, как в фильмах, не было.

Пока он рылся в шкафчике, собирая нужные вещи и выбрасывая еду, он оставался почти нетронутым.

Стайлз как раз обдумывал, стоит ли ему брать с собой литературу, чтобы прочитать заданное, почесывая нос и слушая бубнеж Скотта о том, что нужно позвонить шерифу, когда он услышал что-то в другом конце коридора. Там стоял Дерек, который, кажется, бежал к нему, весь вспотевший и запыхавшийся, с растрепанными волосами. Он смотрел прямо на Стайлза и выглядел очень драматично.

Альфа поспешил к нему, не обращая ни на что внимания перед собой. Девушка с писком отпрыгнула с его дороги, а один выпускник, стелющийся рядом, которого Стайлз игнорировал, предпочитая следить за движениями Дерека, был буквально отшвырнут за спину Хейла.

Когда они стояли рядом друг с другом, весь коридор пялился на них, но они не обращали ни на кого внимания; Дерек выдохнул:

—  _Стайлз_ , — подняв руку вверх ладонью, он безмолвно просил разрешения омеги.

Стайлз посмотрел на его ладонь и сглотнул. А потом поступил так, как решил еще тогда, когда Дерек назвал Луиджи _долбаным мешком говна_ , и его сердце подпрыгнуло в груди.

Он взял Дерека за руку.

Кто-то позади крикнул:

— Стилински скоро натянут!

И Стайлз ничего не ответил, потому что его точно скоро натянут.

[13.b]  
 _  
Ту вечность, которую Дерек отсутствует, Стайлз плачет._

_Но даже рыдая, он продолжает двигаться на пробке. Она **ненастоящая** , и от этого омега плачет только сильнее; но когда он пытается слезть с нее и узел пробки достигает растянутых мышц ануса, его примитивные инстинкты дают о себе знать — инстинкты, нуждающиеся в этом узле, настоящем или нет, — и он с ужасом насаживается обратно. Он хочет отстегнуть пробку от изголовья, но для его затуманенного разума это слишком тяжело._

_Поэтому он продолжает всхлипывать. Продолжает двигаться на игрушке, скуля и плача. И ждет._

_Вскоре он решает, что Дерек не вернется. Его скулеж превращается в завывания, его всхлипы становятся все громче. Даже когда Дерек возвращается, Стайлз этого не замечает, пока пробку не выключают._

_— Прости, прости, прости, — шепчет Дерек, обнимая его и прижимая к себе одной рукой, а другой расстегивая собственные штаны. Стайлз облизывает его шею с благодарностью, не веря в то, что альфа вернулся, и Дерек помогает ему взобраться на собственный член. Ткань штанов Дерека кажется такой чужой и грубой. — Я торопился как мог, — бубнит альфа, целуя челюсть и виски подростка._

_Когда Стайлз, наконец, находит в себе силы ответить, его громкий дрожащий голос совершенно отличается от тихого, успокаивающего тона Дерека:_

_— Я думал… ты… не… вернешься, — бормочет он, почти задыхаясь._

_Дерек гладит его плечи, а потом уверенно касается его шеи._

_— Конечно, я бы вернулся. Я вернулся. Я с тобой, мой хороший._

_Дрожа, омега медленно обвивает вокруг него свои конечности. Он присасывается к шее альфы, на которой красуются десятки следов, оставленные им самим. Дерек продолжает его гладить, успокаивать и целовать._

_— Люди видели? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Они видели эти отметины?_

_— Да, — отвечает альфа мягким и низким голосом. Стайлз, одобряя, сжимается на его члене, содрогаясь._

_— Они чувствовали мой запах?_

_— Да._

_— Ты… Тебе было стыдно?_

_— Нет, — шепчет альфа. — Я был **горд**._

_И этого достаточно для Стайлза, чтобы, всхлипнув, кончить Дереку на живот.  
_  
[14.a]

Стайлз думал, что после ухаживаний Дерека он приблизительно знал, каким тот будет. Он ошибался. Он не знал, что такое липнущий Дерек, до сего дня. Он не думал оставаться в школе дольше нужного: просто навестить медсестру, давая знать о начале его «отпуска»; может, заглянуть к преподавателю по литературе, чтобы предупредить о задержке с докладом. Он же был на публике, никто не осмелится притронуться к нему без разрешения.

Дереку, видимо, это приходилось не по вкусу.

— Эй, эм-м… Дерек, — буркнул Стайлз нетерпеливо, пока Дерек вылизывал его шею. — Мы как бы под лестницей. В школе. То есть на публике.

Единственным ответом, который он получил, был хлюпающий звук от того, как Дерек бесстыдно присасывался к его шее.

— Ладно, — пробубнил Стилински. — Если не хочешь меня отпускать, может, вообще понесешь? — Он, вообще-то, шутил, но Дерек не задумываясь поднял его. — Поставь меня на место! Ты, чертов пещерный человек. Ты не посмеешь меня носить, куда тебе вздумается.

Дерек поставил его на место, но рук не опустил, прижимая подростка к себе и почти урча. Вместо того чтобы причитать, омега просто еще раз вздохнул. Он понимал: Дереку он нравится, и он его принял. А это значит, что Дереку почти необходимо пропитаться запахом Стайлза. К тому же феромоны омеги способствуют вызову течки у альф.

— Рад, что после всех этих ухаживаний тебе нравится моя течная вонь.

Дерек тихонько рассмеялся, подтверждая слова Стайлза глубокими вдохами. Он напоследок потерся носом о его шею.

— Зовешь свои феромоны «течной вонью»?

— Ну, а разве это не так? — он поцеловал Дерека в щеку. — Давай же. Нам нужно сходить к медику, удостоверить мое отсутствие. И твое!

— И мое… — повторяет Дерек, ловя губы Стайлза в глубоком поцелуе.

Когда Стайлз в следующий раз воспользовался языком для разговора, он чувствовался слабо. Да и Дерек все время пытался продолжить поцелуй.

— Дерек, правда… Нам нужно… Нам много чего нужно сделать… Знаешь же, что все окончательно начнется только завтра…

— Знаю, я знаю. Ты просто… Тебя очень много сейчас. Мне нужна минутка.

Откуда-то донесся свист. Стайлз совсем позабыл, что они находились в школе. К тому же сейчас был обед, и люди замечали их каждые пару минут: их отношения были новизной, и на них хотели попялиться. Поэтому Дерек опять присосался к его шее.

Так, пора заканчивать с этим.

— Окей, — Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши, пытаясь выбраться из объятий Хейла. — Нам пора.

Каждый его шаг назад сопровождался шагом вперед для Дерека. Это немного смахивало на вальс. Может, для кого-то это и выглядело мило, но для омеги это было нереально раздражающе.

— Дерек, тебе придется меня отпустить.

Дерек, не заминаясь, ответил:

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет.

— Это не мило.

— А что, если кто-то до тебя дотронется?

— Не будут меня трогать. Ты же рядом со мной.

— Ну, а если все же такое произойдет?

— Не знаю, Дерек. Тресни их. Мне все равно. Ну, просто отодвинься на два сантиметра.

Парень прошелся руками по бокам Стайлза, вжимаясь носом ему в шею.

— Так чертовски вкусно пахнешь.

— Ну, это мы и так знаем. А теперь ты двинешься с места или и правда понесешь меня?

В итоге он прокатился на чужой спине до самого медпункта.

[14.b]  
 _  
— Будет больно? — спрашивает Стайлз._

_Дерек качает головой:_

_— Нет, малыш, обещаю, больно не будет. Твои рецепторы сейчас невосприимчивы._

_Подросток дуется. Его пальцы внутри, чтобы не дать вытечь сперме Дерека, а другая рука прижата к груди._

_— Мне нужна твоя рука всего на секунду, — повторяет альфа, в его руке шприц с инъекцией. Стайлз нехотя протягивает ему свою руку. Дерек лишь качает головой. — Нет, Стайлз. Мне нужна другая рука. На ней меньше синяков._

_И царапин. Дерек вчера грубо оттрахал его сзади, натягивая его за обе руки. Омега угрожал убежать и найти кого-то другого, того, кто будет трахать его лучше, сильнее. Ему так просто удавалось вывести Дерека из себя. Стайлз всегда получает то, что хочет._

_Стайлз снова сомневается. В итоге он отрицательно качает головой, не желая терять ни единой капли внизу. Поэтому Дерек протягивает ему свою руку:_

_— Если что, я просто верну ее обратно. Хочешь? Или мы можем использовать пробку. Тебе же раньше нравилось._

_Теперь пробка Стайлзу не нравилась. С тех пор, как Дерек оставил его одного._

_— Вернешь обратно? Если вытечет?_

_— Конечно, малыш, — уверяет альфа._

_Стайлз отдает ему нужную руку. Дерек осторожно, но как можно быстрее делает укол, как сказал врач. Это занимает меньше минуты. Дерек облегченно вздыхает: эта инъекция поможет Стайлзу справиться с оставшимся периодом течки._

_— Все. Видишь? Ты такой молодец, — говорит омеге Дерек, и тот в ответ смущенно улыбается. Стайлз не приходил в себя несколько дней, а если на мгновение в нем и просыпался разум, он все равно не мог ответить Дереку._

_Так что сейчас альфа переворачивает Стайлза на живот, придерживая его за бедра. Он прогибает подростка в пояснице, открывая себе доступ к его входу. Затем аккуратно вынимает пальчик за пальчиком, чтобы вернуть каждую каплю своего семени, одну за другой._

_— Малыш, потрогай себя._

_И Стайлз подчиняется. Его глаза все так же затуманены, рот полуоткрыт в наслаждении от очередного оргазма, и все его тело дрожит, пока Дерек продолжает ласкать его пальцами внутри.  
_  
[15.a]

Когда Стайлз с Дереком под руку входят в гостиную Стилински, шериф уже ждет их. Они остановились, словно олени перед фарами грузовика. Стайлз позвонил отцу после посещения медпункта, но все равно чувствовал себя неуверенно.

Джон хмыкнул себе под нос:

— Черт подери. Значит, все-таки решил. — Он поднялся с дивана, подойдя к подросткам. Встав перед ними, он взглянул на их сомкнутые руки и вздохнул последний раз. — Хорошо. Слушать сюда. Я позволил Стайлзу принять ухаживания, но даже если он согласился провести с тобой течку, вы еще должны получить мое согласие. А я пока не соглашался.

Дерек глядел на него во все глаза, нервно сжимая ладонь омеги.

— Во-первых, — заявил он, указывая на них пальцем, — вам обоим придется сделать противозачаточные инъекции. Обоим. Во-вторых, хочу увидеть место, которое ты подготовил. И даже не пытайся отпираться. Парень вроде тебя точно подготовился, несмотря на неопределенный ответ.

Стайлз глянул на Дерека; тот пытался сохранить покер фейс.

— И в-третьих, — продолжил Джон, переведя теплый взгляд на сына, — вы заключите контракт. Сегодня. И оба его подпишите, при мне. Я его подтвержу. Ты, может быть, и считаешься взрослым, но вот Стайлз еще несовершеннолетний. Таковы мои условия. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, можешь уйти. Еще есть время, чтобы купить Стайлзу супрессанты. И в-последних, Дерек, ты останешься сегодня на ужин. Стайлз будет сегодня ночевать дома, а потом… Если я соглашусь, он присоединится к тебе завтра.

Дерек нервно сглотнул и понимающе кивнул:

— Да, сэр.

Сначала они отправились в больницу. Шериф настоял на том, чтобы укол делала Мелисса МакКолл. Причина, конечно, не была озвучена, но было и так понятно, что мужчина хотел удостовериться в исполнении этого условия. Даже если ему пришлось просить об этой услуге друга семьи, которая, кстати, не поленилась послать в сторону Хейла несколько угрожающих взглядов.

Эта была легкая часть. Потом они отправились на квартиру, подготовленную Дереком.

Больше всего Стайлз переживал из-за того, что Дерек в принципе был неразговорчивым, а его отец довольно-таки пугающим в данной ситуации. От этого шериф, кстати, получал большое удовольствие. Альфа все время дергался, то неуклюже предлагая что-нибудь выпить, то запинаясь, пытаясь рассказать о лофте.

К счастью, Дереку не стоило так переживать. Лофт был очень хорошим. Им владели Хейлы, и скорее всего раньше тут жил Питер до того, как переехал в главный дом, дабы присматривать за племянниками. Здесь было две спальни на верхнем этаже, гостиная и кухня.

— Я купил новое постельное белье и полотенца, — пробубнил Дерек. — И я нанял женщину, чтобы она забирала грязные вещи в стирку ночью и приносила свежее белье утром. Вот договор об оплате и… — он поспешил открыть шкаф с забитыми полками. — Тут много новых комплектов на случай.

— Недешево, должно быть, обошлось… — проговорил, оглядывая показанное, мужчина. — Думаешь, это хорошая идея, разрешать людям приближаться, когда ты присматриваешь за омегой?

Дерек возмутился, но буквально две секунды спустя уверенно и серьезно ответил:

— Я бы не позволил ничему случиться со Стайлзом.

Подросток, о котором шла речь, не сдержался и возвел к потолку глаза. Он даже не собирался помогать Дереку: если тот не мог осилить Джона Стилински, то Стайлз Стилински точно был ему не по зубам. Он осматривал ванную комнату, невероятно обустроенную ванную комнату. Весь пол был покрыт матовым ковриком, тут стояла большая ванная, и душ был достаточно длинный. Пока Дерек и отец переговаривались, он решил заглянуть в шкафчик с медикаментами и чуть было не вскрикнул, увидев большую бутыль водонепроницаемого лубриканта.

Который, учитывая обстоятельства, не должен его так пугать.

Он вернулся, заставая отца скользящим оценивающим взглядом вокруг и Дерека, нервно сжимающего кулаки. Не раздумывая, он подошел к Хейлу, поглаживая рукой по его спине в успокаивающем жесте. Отец прекрасно все видел, но ничего не сказал.

Приговором шерифа стало:

— Неплохо.

Ужин также прошел не слишком тяжело. Хорошо, что отец Стайлза никогда не мешал принятым сыном решениям, хотя и считал некоторые глупыми, поэтому перестал издеваться над Дереком. Он спросил у парня о семье, планах на будущее и что же восемнадцатилетний выпускник старшей школы хотел сделать с его сыном — вопрос, который, кстати, также интересовал Стайлза.

На этом «допросе» Дерек вел себя вполне уверенно. Этому, должно быть, способствовало то, что Стайлз сжимал его руку и ободряюще улыбался. Ну и не стоит забывать о том, что происходящее случалось и раннее. Шериф не ленился напоминать о себе еще во время их ухаживаний, угрожая арестом Дереку, если тот не привезет Стайлза вовремя с их свиданий.

После ужина Стайлзу и Дереку было поручено вымыть посуду, пока шериф в гостиной разговаривал по телефону. Стайлз отмывал тарелки, а Дерек вытирал их насухо, после чего убирал на место. Вначале было сложно, потому что Дерек не желал отлепляться от бока Стайлза, но потом они придумали удобную позу: Стайлз отмывал тарелку и передавал ее наверх Дереку, который, стоя за спиной омеги и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, вытирал ее насухо. Так они справились довольно быстро.

С каждой проходящей минутой Стайлз начинал все больше переживать. Он теперь понимал, как себя чувствовал альфа на протяжении дня.

Когда отец вернулся на кухню, мальчики уже давно закончили с посудой. Дерек обнимал Стайлза за талию, пробегая пальцами по его футболке, а Стайлз по-доброму издевался:

— Все в порядке, можешь полапать мой живот. Ты же помогал мне его отъедать, — именно в этот момент мужчина нарочито громко прокашлялся, заставляя мальчиков расцепиться.

— Приступим к контракту? — спросил он. Дерек безмолвно кивнул, позволяя Стайлзу усадить себя за стол.

Контракт был составлен по стандарту: Стайлза не будут связывать или сажать на цепь; его не должны ранить, пугать или применять любого вида насильственные действия; его не должны снимать или фотографировать; его не должны запирать, иначе Дерек будет подвергнут аресту; шериф имеет право забрать Стайлза, если посчитает необходимым; если Стайлзу будет причинен вред, Дерек будет ответственен за это; Дерек должен отчитываться шерифу и заранее предупрежденному доктору о состоянии Стайлза каждые двенадцать часов, включая его температуру и вес.

Взрослые омеги обычно ограничиваются первыми четырьмя пунктами, но Стайлз был рад, что они обговорили все возможности полностью. Его успокаивал факт заключения подобного контракта. Когда процедура была закончена, шериф вышел, чтобы убрать бумаги в сейф, оставляя Стайлза, тут же сжавшего руку Дерека, наедине с альфой.

— Поговорим завтра, да? — спросил он с улыбкой. Дерек поднес к губам его ладонь, целуя костяшки пальцев.

— Конечно, — нежно проговорил он, ласково улыбаясь.

Сбегав в туалет, Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы проводить Дерека за дверь. Но парень отказался, беспокоясь о безопасности подростка, как будто в «злобном» Бикон Хиллсе злодеи и преступники так и таились в кустах рядом с домом шерифа. Вместо этого Хейл поцеловал омегу, погладил его щеку и, напоследок глянув на оставленный им ранее засос, улыбнулся.

Стайлз шлепнул его по руке и с раскрасневшимся лицом пихнул в раскрытую ладонь парня нижнее белье, которое снял только что в туалете:

— Это… запах… Это важно! Забирай.

Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, он захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом альфы.

[15.b]  
 _  
Кажется, у Дерека скрипит все тело, когда он пытается пошевелиться. Рядом, на мокрых смятых простынях, крутится Стайлз, зацеловывающий все его лицо._

_— Гладко, — бубнит он, гладя щеку альфы._

_— У тебя было раздражение, — ответил Дерек. Он побрился этим утром, шесть часов назад. Стайлз уже дважды начинал этот разговор._

_— Мне нравится, — говорит омега. И это он тоже упоминал._

_Дерек гладит его шею, нежно, но все же настаивая:_

_— Ложись спать, Стайлз. — Но парень его игнорирует, вылизывая, целуя, кусая. Он скользит руками вниз по торсу альфы, желая прикоснуться к члену Дерека. Стараясь быть негрубым, парень убирает руку омеги, объясняя причину: — Нет, Стайлз. Я недавно вязал тебя. Не могу так быстро._

_Стайлз не понимающе глядит на него._

_— Но я хочу, — бубнит он с глазами, наполняющимися влагой._

_Вздохнув, Дерек целует щеку Стайлза, вставая с кровати и уходя в ванную. Он достает смазку из шкафчика. Это занимает пятнадцать секунд, но когда он возвращается, Стайлз уже почти на полу._

_Он не успевает поймать его, и тот неуклюже падает на пол._

_Раньше Дерек бы расстроился, обвиняя себя, но сейчас он просто устал. Он помогает омеге подняться на кровать, ложась рядом и позволяя Стайлзу взобраться на себя. Омега благодарно начинает снова облизывать и целовать его._

_— Вот, — шепчет Дерек, толкая ногу между его бедер. Стайлз охотно толкается навстречу. Пока тот отвлечен, Дерек проверяет себя. Об этом не говорят, но альфы во время течек тоже выделяют секрет, хотя и не в таких больших количествах. Быть мокрыми должны омеги, не альфы — по крайней мере, так говорит общество._

_Зато у такой физиологии есть свои плюсы. В подобные моменты, когда омеги чрезмерно активны, не остается ничего другого, кроме как поменяться ролями. Омега быстро вымотается, пусть для этого альфе и придется раздвинуть ноги._

_И Дерек совершенно не против. Пусть Стайлз попробует сделать все сам._

_Дерек принимает один палец, не больше. Он выливает себе на руку смазку, быстро растягивая себя, пока омега толкается ему в колено. Дерек ждет, пока четвертый палец не входит без дискомфорта, после вытирая руку и принимая более удобную позу. Он сгибает ноги, приставляя член Стайлза к своему входу._

_Стайлз толкается внутрь, распахивая в удивлении рот._

_Дерек сжимается._

_— Давай, малыш, — сонно шепчет он. — Давай…_

_Нежные слова — всё, что требуется омеге. Он начинает двигаться жадно, неравномерно, почти скуля. Когда он кончает, Дерек знает, что много ему чистить не придется. Во время течки у Стайлза почти не выделялось спермы._

_Наконец, они засыпают.  
_  
[16.a]

После полуночи Стайлз никак не мог заснуть.

**Стайлз (00:01):**  
Не могу заснуть.

**Хмурый волк (00:01):**  
Нет, можешь.

**Стайлз (00:01):**  
Не могу успокоиться. Я не должен волноваться, но волнуюсь. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты был тут… Обнюхал меня или типа того.

**Хмурый волк (00:01):**  
Как романтично.  
Тебе нужен отдых, Стайлз.  
Поговорим завтра.

**Стайлз (00:02):**  
Ты что, по мне не скучаешь? Совсем?

**Хмурый волк (00.02):**  
Конечно скучаю.

**Стайлз (00:02):**  
Я записал тебя в телефоне как «Хмурый волк».  
Все еще скучаешь?

**Хмурый волк (00:03):**  
…  
Да.  
Спи, Стайлз.

**Стайлз (00:03):**  
ДЕРЕК  
НЕТ

**Стайлз (00:07):**  
Ответь мне!

**Стайлз (00:15):**  
НЕ ИГНОРИРУЙ МЕНЯ, ДЕРЕК. Я — ТВОЯ ОМЕГА. МЫ ЗАКЛЮЧИЛИ ДОЛБАНЫЙ КОНТРАКТ.

**Стайлз (00:36):**  
Что я увижу, если выгляну в окно?

**Хмурый волк (00:36):**  
СПИ, СТАЙЛЗ.

Стайлз лег, но с победной улыбкой на губах.

Этим утром его папа читал газету и пил кофе, как обычно. На улице был туман, окутывающий дома и деревья. Все казалось таким обычным, мирным… и раздражающим.

Почему-то Стайлз думал, что первый день его первой течки, которую он с кем-то разделит, будет очень вдохновляющим. Но вот он стоит в дверях кухни, как обычно, выжатый как лимон. Он уже было хотел насыпать хлопьев на завтрак, но вспомнил, что есть он не может. Он уселся напротив отца, топая ногой.

Эта обыденность сводила его с ума.

— Ты в порядке, сынок?

— Да. В порядке. Конечно, в порядке. Почему бы мне не быть в порядке? — Шериф вздохнул, с шумом открывая газету. Он ждал, незаметно посматривая на сына. — Я имею в виду, тут кое-что происходит. Типа сегодня. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но у меня как бы течка. Догоняешь? Ну, течка… — Джон все так же ждал. — Я, конечно, совсем не волнуюсь, — продолжал омега, размахивая рукой. — Типа совсем. Я же просто собираюсь провести течку с чуваком, которого знаю всего пару недель, в незнакомой квартире в сомнительном, пугающем состоянии. Не то чтобы я нервничаю. Не-а. Совсем нет.

Еще немного поглядев на сына, Джон вздохнул и сказал:

— Твой сарказм был настолько «не очевиден», удивлен, что понял его. Хорошо, что я твой отец, и это добавило мне практики. — Он поднялся, отбрасывая газету на стол, и включил плиту. — Приготовлю шоколадные блинчики. Найди мне муку. Бог знает, когда я в последний раз что-то пек.

— Эм-м… — промямлил Стайлз, отрицая улыбку. — Пап, знаешь же, что я не могу…

— Ничего съесть? Да. И что? Просто пожуй — попробуй и выплюнь. Ты поешь шоколадных блинчиков, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Они смешали ингредиенты. Стайлз сидел на столешнице, смеясь; шериф высыпал шоколад в тесто и немного себе в рот, прежде чем Стайлз успевал это заметить и отругать его. А потом они пекли блины. Прямо как с мамой.

Где-то между пережёвыванием блинов, выплевыванием их в мусор и проверкой времени Стайлз спросил:

— Когда ты отправил его домой?

Отец довольно улыбнулся, пожимая плечами и съедая еще один блин.

— К двум часам. — Стайлз улыбнулся и сплюнул в последний раз. Немного помолчав, Джон спросил: — Уверен, что хочешь этого, сын? Мы не включали в договор пункт об обязательности исполнения.

Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он подумал о Дереке, сторожащим его под окнами, как полный извращенец. Он подумал о Дереке, протягивающем ему с румянцем на щеках обед. Он подумал о Дереке, потушившем сигарету и не зажигавшем больше ни одной.

Он издал смешок:

— Да, пап. Уверен.

[16.b]  
 _  
— У него жар._

_Доктор что-то говорит в трубку, какой-то совет: его голос монотонный, но профессиональный._

_— Да. Я понял… Я… нет. Вы правы. Это девятый день. Это, должно быть… Думаете, это завершение?_

_Если это не переломный момент и температура Стайлза останется такой же высокой в течение пяти часов, доктор и шериф настоят на госпитализации. Течка должна была уже закончиться._

_— Доктор… — Дерек прерывается, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Он, кажется, весь пропитан Стайлзом. — Воздух такой тяжелый. Я не могу… Я не смогу перезвонить. Не скоро… Не думаю, что смогу._

_Что бы ни пытался сказать доктор на том конце, Дерек уже не слышит. Стайлз громко взвывает из спальни._

_Дерек роняет телефон, оставляя его на ковре, прямо за дверью._

_На кровати Стайлз изгибается дугой, вжимаясь щекой в промокшие смятые простыни. Единственная причина, почему он не рвет зубами простыни, выгибаясь и выставляя на показ свой мокрый вход, — это то, что с занятым ртом он не сможет так отчетливо кричать. Дерек, словно в дымке, поддается животному порыву, распознавая зов своей омеги в самом глубоком моменте течки._

_Голова и волосы омеги мокрые под рукой Дерека. Его бедра такие узкие в крепко сжимающих руках альфы; его задница такая узкая, уже, чем когда-либо, и его тело такое худое и маленькое, что крики, вырывающиеся из его горла, кажутся совершенно невозможными._

_Дерек хочет его разрушить. И когда он пытается, Стайлз радуется, воруя каждый толчок, каждый укус, каждую царапину._

_— Дай мне, — выплевывает Стайлз хриплым от криков голосом. Эти слова так четко произнесены, что Дерек не может не всхлипнуть, даже когда его толчки становятся сильнее. — Дай мне… **Дай!**_

_— Все что угодно, — пытается проговорить парень, но, кажется, только открывает рот. Но несмотря на это, Стайлз требует большего, крича в неудовлетворении._

_Поэтому Дерек рычит, падает на спину Стайлза, вылизывая путь вверх, к шее, позволяя вкусу его омеги свести себя с ума. Он вгрызается зубами в шею подростка, его бедра двигаются грубо, резко, вбиваясь внутрь Стайлза. Его узел начинает проявляться, еще больше растягивая тугое кольцо мышц, заставляя омегу радоваться, наконец получившего желаемое. Дерек оборачивает свои руки вокруг омеги, стягивая его с узла. И Стайлз с удовольствием помогает. Он насаживается снова и снова с помощью альфы, двигающим его вверх и вниз, сжимающим его грудь и ребра. Ногти Дерека царапают соски Стайлза, его еще не до конца набухший узел почти рвет омегу, проскальзывая внутрь только из-за того, насколько Стайлз внизу мокрый и податливый._

_Наконец, узел набухает настолько, что дырка Стайлза просто не может его выпустить, и Дерек кончает. Он кончает, сжимая зубы на шее Стайлза и громко, собственнически рыча._

_Дрожащими пальцами Стайлз поглаживает Дерека._

_И затихает — удовлетворенный и наполненный.  
_  
[17.a]

Шериф высадил Стайлза и, прощаясь, сказал:

— Будь осторожен! Звони, если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно.

Это было странно. Когда он уходил на ночевки к Скотту, отец говорил то же самое, и вот он здесь, стучит в дверь семейного лофта Хейлов. Стайлз еще не успел опустить руку, а Дерек уже открыл дверь. Его выражение лица было взволнованным. Он притянул к себе Стайлза, закрывая за ними дверь, после чего глубоко вдохнул, втягивая запах омеги, прижимаясь и зарываясь лицом в основание шеи.

— Скучал? — дразнил младший Стилински. Дерек в шутку рыкнул, отрывая омегу от пола и неся его в гостиную. В этот раз подросток не стал капризничать из-за подобного отношения. — На диван, — приказал он, и Дерек послушал. Он почти улегся на Стайлза, накрывая его собой. И несмотря на позу, единственное, что разрешал себе парень, — выцеловывать мальчишеские ключицы, отчего было просто щекотно. Стайлз позволял альфе и наслаждался этим. Это его успокаивало: только сейчас он понял, как его тело скучало по альфе, это ощущение было почти в костях.

Его очень порадовал тот факт, что рядом лежал пульт от телевизора и бутылка воды. Его мочевой пузырь все еще функционировал, так что он просто открыл бутылку и сделал пару глотков, переключая каналы в поисках интересного.

За двадцать минут ни один из них не проронил ни слова. Стайлз смотрел какое-то кулинарное шоу с отвращением. Никогда в жизни просто вид еды так его не раздражал. Дерек, в отличие от него, уделял ТВ ноль внимания, предпочитая безмолвно втираться в Стайлза.

Подросток, конечно, понимал, что Хейлу это было необходимо: расслабиться, пропитаться феромонами и укрепить их связь. Но разговор должен был произойти. Они не могли приступить к делу, обговорив лишь какую-то часть в присутствии отца. Кое-что личное должно было быть озвучено.

Поэтому, когда закончилось кулинарное шоу, Стайлз выключил звук и спросил:

— Готов поговорить? — Он почесал у Дерека за ухом, пока тот собирался с мыслями.

— Нет, — ответил альфа.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Тогда говорить буду я, — шутя, решил подросток. Дерек, принявший предложение, потерся носом о нежную кожу за ушком Стайлза. — Или мы можем целоваться, пока ты не станешь готов к разговорам.

Так они и поступили.

В следующий раз, когда они обменялись словами, Стайлз был вжат в диван весом Дерека. Он обвил Хейла ногами, упираясь пятками тому в заднюю точку. Ощущение того, как Дерек был возбужден из-за него, немного будоражило.

— Хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был до течки.

Дерек медленно моргнул, его лицо порозовело. Его волосы были растрепаны опять, но выглядели очень сексуально. Он ответил почти шепотом, будто не доверяя собственному голосу:

— Окей.

— Но, — пробубнил омега, удобнее устраиваясь, — я бы хотел оставить… проникновение на… потом.

Дерек на этот раз был совсем тих, но утвердительно кивал.

— Сам хочешь что-нибудь добавить? — спросил Стайлз. Он научился быть терпеливым с Дереком и его неумением формировать полноценные предложения.

— Эм… — Дерек неловко отвернулся — Это… эм… Я…

— Серьезно? Ты сейчас смущаешься? А что будет, когда твой ч…

— Могу я тебя называть по-другому?

На этот раз медленно моргнул Стайлз.

— Как «по-другому»?

— Ну… типа… Детка. Или малыш.

— Так… — не веря, произнес младший Стилински. — Ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешения называть меня милыми именами? — Дерек закивал в ответ. — Да, — разрешил омега. За что получил нежный поцелуй в плечо. — У меня вроде как нет с этим проблем.

— Хорошо. Хорошо… — проговорил Дерек, вновь увлекшись Стайлзом.

Они просто целовались. Их тела все время были соединены: ноги переплетались на диване, даже когда Стайлз удобно расположился у Дерека на груди; пальцы Дерека скользили в волосах подростка, по его спине. Они смотрели телевизор, и Стайлз время от времени говорил что-то вроде: «Не давай мне плакать, когда все начнется. Не люблю плакать» или «Если будешь дразнить меня, я разрушу твою жизнь. И скажу всем, что ты чмо в постели». Дерек ничего не отвечал, просто согласно хмыкал.

Они начали засыпать к половине двенадцатого. Телевизор был выключен кликом пульта. Стайлз бросил его на кофейный столик, кладя руку на футболку Дерека. Стало так тихо. Он буквально слышал, как поднималась грудь альфы, то, как его пальцы скользили по спине. Ему хотелось забраться под кожу, стать неделимыми.

— Пора в кроватку, — сказал Стайлз, поднимаясь и глядя в глаза Дерека

— Ага, — ответил Хейл, притронувшись подушечкой большого пальца к мальчишеским губам. Его взгляд… Он смотрел на Стайлза, будто тот был драгоценностью — тем, что необходимо было беречь.

Из-за этого взгляда Стайлз признался:

— Я рад, что ты со мной.

Дерек ничего не ответил, но это было нормально. Ведь он нежно целовал омегу, так деликатно, что все его мысли были понятны и так. Стайлз начал дрожать от прикосновений. Почти так же, как на их первом свидании, когда Дерек вручил ему рожок мороженого.

Стайлз повел Дерека в спальню, крепко переплетая их пальцы. А Дерек… Дерек приобнял его за талию. И это прикосновение было обещанием.

[17.b]  
 _  
Сперма Дерека и смазка Стайлза — единственное, что сглаживает их секс. Толчки Дерека наказывающие, резкие, глубокие — такие, какими их хотел Стайлз._

_Когда Стайлз просит мягко и измученно:_

_— Дерек, медленнее, — альфа останавливается._

_— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает он, почти не дыша._

_— Ты… Слишком жестко, Дер._

_Будто пробуждаясь или, лучше сказать, смотря сквозь рассеивающийся туман, Стайлз встречается взглядом с Дереком. Взгляд альфы пропитан заботой._

_— Хорошо, — отвечает Дерек, облегчение и благодарность звенят в его голосе. — Все, что захочешь._

_Медленно Дерек выходит. Он переворачивает Стайлза на спину, массируя и разминая затекшие мышцы. Он, будто прося прощения, нежно вылизывает припухшие соски. Прикосновение его пальцев почти неощутимы, когда он проверяет, не повредил ли Стайлза внутри._

_Отсутствие члена внутри беспокоит омегу. Он начинает дрожать и почти молит:_

_— Дерек, пожалуйста…_

_— Ш-ш-ш, я рядом, — торопится успокоить Дерек, целуя подростка в мягкие губы. — Оберни ноги вокруг меня, малыш. Все в порядке._

_Дерек входит, когда Стайлз прижимает пятки к пояснице альфы. Они останавливаются ненадолго, полностью прижимаясь друг к другу._

_— Все будет хорошо, — обещает Дерек, прижимаясь губами к виску. Стайлз обнимает его за плечи, еще плотнее прижимая к себе и не желая отпускать. Они двигаются синхронно, окутанные единым желанием._

_Губы Дерека прижаты ко лбу омеги, более не обжигающе горячему. Воздух, хоть и кажется тяжелым, больше не пропитан феромонами Стайлза._

_Жар спал.  
_  
[18.a]

Кровать была удобной. Дерек, должно быть, потратил уйму денег на дорогое постельное белье. Жаль, что скоро вся эта роскошь будет испорчена потом и спермой.

Но не сейчас. Они почистили зубы, умылись и помогли друг другу раздеться. Стайлз предложил надеть пижаму, Дерек в ответ одарил его скептичным, но нежным взглядом. Словно Стайлз был одновременно милым и глупым.

Может, так оно и было. Если Дерек продолжит так на него смотреть, Стайлз в это поверит… или треснет, чтоб неповадно было.

 — Выключи свет, — попросил он Дерека, и хотя было видно, что парень смысла в действии не видел, спорить альфа не стал. Стайлз был благодарен — в темноте было проще. Он уже достаточно нагляделся на тело Дерека (тот очень серьезно отнесся к «приходу в форму») до того, как выключился свет.

В ночном покрове руки Дерека были такими теплыми. Его тело ничего не скрывало, изгибы и мускулы приветственно встречали аккуратные прикосновения. В темноте Стайлз мог притвориться, что не был смущен. Все было так естественно.

Дерек вжимался в него членом и грудью, когда Стайлз прошептал:

— Давай же, — подросток потянул руку альфы ниже, к своему паху. — Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он.

Дерек был рад подчиниться. Он едва сжимал член омеги, почти на грани, поэтому Стайлз выговорил его:

— Дерек, не дразни меня. Пожалуйста.

Тот прошептал в ответ:

— Не хотел. — Он уперся коленями в матрас по обеим сторонам бедер Стайлза и, убрав руку, спустился под одеяло. Даже в темноте Стайлз видел, как одеяло поднималось изгибом спины Дерека. Тонкая полоска света слегка освещала кровать, пробиваясь сквозь плотно задернутые шторы.

Они были на втором этаже лофта, но Дерек все равно задернул шторы по всей квартире, чтобы никто не смог увидеть их. Увидеть Стайлза в самый его компрометирующий момент.

Стайлз резко вдохнул: Дерек взял его в рот. Смутно, сквозь приятные ощущения влаги и теплоты, подросток чувствовал, как Дерек скользнул пальцами по его яйцам к туго сжатым мышцам входа. Он не входил, как они договаривались: просто трогал, слегка надавливал и гладил дрожащую дырочку.

Все закончилось быстро. Стайлзу ведь никогда не доводилось испытывать подобного, и он был рад, что его первый минет продлился дольше минуты. Когда он пришел в себя после оргазма, лицо Дерека было гордым и спокойным.

— Поднимайся, — приказал Стайлз. Он немного смазанно и сонно дотронулся до твердого члена Дерека. — Позволишь?

Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не хочу кончать, — отрезал он.

— Что? Почему?

Было отчетливо видно: Дерек внезапно весь покраснел.

— Если кончу, то потом может быть сложнее… вязка. Повязать тебя…

Мгновение тишины пронеслось между ними, пока Стайлз не взорвался смехом.

— Не смущайся, — нежно проговорил омега. Он устроился удобнее, кладя голову на плечо парня. — Это мило. Ты милый.

Дерек, полуворча, вздохнул.

— Думаю, скоро милашествам придет конец.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

— «Милашествам»? Серьезно?

[18.b]  
 _  
Температура Стайлза в норме. Он сидит на диване на первом этаже лофта в ожидании своего отца._

_Дерек привел его в порядок. Он дал ему бутылку воды, предложил фрукты — которые Стайлз не захотел есть, еще не совсем готовый к употреблению пищи, — и теперь Дерек оставил его в тишине, за что Стайлз был очень благодарен._

_Слышится стук и шуршание шагов. Дерек говорит с ним, что-то бубня, будто Стайлз ребенок или умственно отсталый. У Стилински-младшего нет ни желания, ни сил что-то возражать. Альфа пытается поцеловать его висок в прощальном жесте, но Стайлз лишь отмахивается. Любые прикосновения парня напоминают их секс-марафон, и это просто невыносимо. Стайлз не может сейчас вынести мысль о сексе. Ему хватило на несколько лет вперед, если не на всю жизнь._

_— Хорошо, ребенок, поехали. — Стайлз хочет возразить на слово «ребенок», но шериф, словно Стайлз — снова ребенок, поднимает сына на руки. И это безопасное, спокойное родительское тепло — именно то, что сейчас нужно._

_Отец привозит его домой. Он дает Стайлзу две капсулы — лекарство, выписанное врачом, необходимое перед приемом пищи, — а затем оставляет его в родной комнате, где простыни пахнут кондиционером для белья и домом. Стайлз сразу засыпает._

_Он спит шестнадцать часов. Проснувшись, он съедает два нарезанных яблока: он настолько выжат, что даже не может полноценно прожевывать фрукты. После он снова засыпает. Два дня его диета состоит только из яблок, бананов, риса и куриного бульона. Жизнь для него сейчас заключалась в отдыхе._

_Стайлз ест персики, груши и манго после того, как Скотт появляется у них с фруктовой корзинкой. Они играют в видео игры, и он начинает плакать после того, как его лучший друг сообщает о том, что его «официальный отдых» закончился два дня назад._

_Не то чтобы это имело значение. Папа не пустит его на занятия, пока он не будет чувствовать себя в порядке и не сможет находиться в бодром состоянии как минимум девять часов._

_За прошедшие четыре дня Дерек не навещает его. Он звонит, конечно, и спрашивает шерифа о здоровье Стайлза, но не приходит к нему. Стайлз не расстроен и не удивлен: им чертовски нужен отдых друг от друга._

_Но когда он просыпается в обед и слышит, что его отец с кем-то разговаривает, то сразу понимает, что этот «кто-то» — Дерек. Парень говорит сдержанным, уважительным тоном, голосом с хрипотцой. Любопытство пересиливает усталость, так что Стайлз, укутавшись покрывалом, аккуратно открывает дверь в свою комнату и на носочках спускается вниз по лестнице — к излюбленному месту для подслушивания._

_— …лучшее, что мог, — говорит Дерек. — …Но этого было… недостаточно. — Его голос решителен и безропотен. Отец хмыкает, как бы призывая продолжать, и Дерек продолжает: — Я обещал оберегать его. Обещал, что он будет в безопасности, что все будет в порядке, что я не причиню ему вреда. Но я не справился._

_Наконец, шериф усмехается:_

_— Знаешь, парень… Не думаю, что есть люди, проходящие течку без единой царапины. Я бы не стал относить царапины, синяки и засосы к серьезным повреждениям._

_Когда Дерек снова заговаривает, Стайлз буквально слышит то, как он смутился и покраснел._

_— Я нарушил контракт, и Стайлз… он._

_И тут до Стайлза доходит, и он громко издает:_

_— Ты что, пришел с повинной?_

_Дерек прыскает нервным смехом, стараясь не начать хохотать. Стайлз пробирается в комнату, закутываясь плотнее._

_— Серьезно? Серьезно? — спрашивает он, смотря альфе в глаза, пока тот не становится пунцовым._

_Шериф, посмеиваясь, говорит:_

_— Разберись с этим подростком сам. Десять минут. После, Стайлз, ты поешь супа._

_— Бля, круто._

_— Следи за языком._

_— Блин, круто._

_Папа уходит на кухню, оставляя их наедине. Стайлз не совсем понимает, что должен сказать; Дерек, кажется, разделяет с ним эту проблему, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и глядя куда угодно, только не на Стайлза._

_— Как ты? — спрашивает Дерек. Его голос будто заполняет пространство между ними._

_— Нормально, — отвечает омега. — Ну, то есть сонный и постоянно уставший. Но нормально. И разве ты не знаешь? Ты звонил после… После._

_Дерек согласно кивает:_

_— Да. Но я хотел услышать это от тебя._

_Стайлз вспоминает все те разы, когда Дерек вот так же интересовался его самочувствием, настроением, пытался сделать все как надо, и выпалил:_

_— Мой папа тебя не арестует._

_— Может, все же стоит, — с Дерека сходит его румянец, и он бормочет себе под нос. На это Стайлз лишь закатывает глаза._

_— Да замолчи ты уже, дурак. Мы разделили течку вместе. И я в полном порядке. И стоит мне напомнить, что длилась она целых десять дней? Это же… типа… как вообще? — Он нервно укутывается еще плотнее. — Меня могли госпитализировать. Или что похуже, если бы ты не был так внимателен. Так что, знаешь, не кори себя._

_На мгновение Дерек выглядит почти довольным собой, но это быстро проходит. Он кивает, показывая, что тему они отложат. И когда Дерек собирается уходить, Стайлз спрашивает:_

_— Увидимся? — Дерек лишь останавливается как вкопанный. — Увидимся? — повторяет он с нажимом. Хейл разворачивается, открывает рот и готовится сказать что-то абсолютно глупое. Стайлз резко его обрывает: — О боже. О БОЖЕ! Мы встречаемся. Это не обсуждается. Я сидел на твоем члене больше недели. Мы точно встречаемся._

_На кухне раздается поток «ла-ла-ла-ла-ла» от услышанного. Стайлз не обращает внимания: виноват Дерек и его глупость._

_— Я знаю, что проведенная вместе течка не означает отношения, ну или серьезные отношения, — омега говорит медленно, будто Дерек совсем тупой. — Но мне бы хотелось. И, я уверен, тебе тоже._

_Дерек молчит целых десять секунд, выглядя при этом абсолютно ошарашенно, но затем отвечает в своей красочной, харизматичной манере:_

_— Эм, ага._

_Как неожиданно._

_— О, да ладно. Ты звал меня «малыш» и «детка» всю течку, ты… Я не могу поверить, что ты столько говорил тогда, потому что это... Серьезно? Ужас._

_— Сейчас все по-другому._

_— Как это?_

_— Ты тогда так не грубил. И сарказмом не стрелялся._

_— Смирись. У тебя есть яйца. Я их видел. Или ты их потерял? Или я их случайно вырвал?_

_«Ла-ла-ла-ла» становятся еще громче. Дерек закатывает глаза._

_— Ты засранец, — в шутку говорит альфа, прежде чем, подойдя ближе, прикоснуться к губам Стайлза поцелуем. Он ненавязчивый и легкий, почти чмок, и это идеально — особенно, учитывая нынешнюю аллергию омеги на прикосновения._

_— Интересный способ говорить «невероятный», — отвечает Стайлз. Их губы так близко, что можно почувствовать чужое дыхание. Он ухмыляется, поворачиваясь в сторону кухни. — Когда буду в состоянии есть бургеры, мы сходим поужинать. Помнишь то место? В этот раз можешь заказать что-то получше салата._

_— Не обещаю. — Дерек пытается сохранить угрюмость, но у него не выходит. На лице проскальзывает маленькая улыбка, когда он направляется к двери._

_— И еще кое-что. Своди меня на свидание. Потому что мы встречаемся. Точно._

_— Ладно, — резко отвечает Дерек, видимо стараясь звучать раздраженно, но у него не выходит._

_— Заткнись. Ты вне себя от радости. Улыбнись хоть._

_Как и всегда, Стайлз получает то, что хочет.  
_   


 


End file.
